Albus Severus Potter
by Ami Malfoy Black
Summary: Albus es un personaje bastante querible y misterioso. Su familia y amigos serán los encargados de ayudarnos a entender y amar aun más a este querido miembro del clan Potter. Pero que nadie les diga que un nombre no es influyente, porque Albus Severus Potter, hará honor a los dos difuntos directores en diferentes áreas de su vida.
1. Harry lo sabía

**Harry lo sabía.**

Harry Potter estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su despacho, con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus hijos jugar en el patio trasero.

Desde que asumió como jefe del departamento de Aurores, decidió que todo el trabajo administrativo lo realizaría desde la comodidad de su despacho y así podría compartir más con sus hijos y ayudar en la mansión Potter ahora que Ginny por motivos de su trabajo tenía que viajar un poco más seguido. Entre todos habían animado a Ginny a que saliera a cubrir más noticias deportivas fuera de Londres, especialmente ahora que los niños estaban más grandes, James ya llevaba dos años en Hogwarts, Albus entraría en dos semanas más, y solo estaría quedando la pequeña Lily de 9 años con ellos.

Últimamente Harry tenía una gran preocupación, no eran problemas ministeriales, si no que se trataba de su hijo menor. Habían veces en las cuales sentía que su hijo de tan solo 11 años, sabia más de la vida que él, tenía esa mirada o esa palabra justa que demostraba que el sabia más de lo que la gente pensaba. No buscaba demostrar superioridad en ello, solo era su forma de ser. Una forma de ser que era difícil de catalogar, porque Albus no era tímido, pero si callado. Albus era tierno y dulce, pero se mantenía frio ante cualquier problema. Albus era valiente, se enfrentaría a cualquier situación en que sienta que hay una injusticia o haría lo que fuese para defender a los suyos, pero no se arriesgaría a nada que no pensará que tiene todas las herramientas para ganar.

Harry suspiró, quería que su hijo le necesitase, quería que llorará para abrazarlo, quería que le preguntara sobre algún ejercicio que no comprendiera, pero Albus hacia todo solo. No sabía si estaba pensando en todo aquello porque estaba nostálgico, dado que su segundo hijo estaba pronto a marcharse a Hogwarts, o porque él sabía lo que sucedería cuando Albus se marchase, y él no podría estar ahí cuando probablemente por primera vez, su hijo le fuese a necesitar.

Mientras que con James todo era más fácil, James era conversador, histriónico, preguntaba todo, y cuestionaba todo, podía quedarse conversando horas después de la cena, sobre lo que hizo en el día, o sobre lo que haría al día siguiente. James era extremadamente inquieto, Harry sabía que el mayor problema que le acarraría sería una que otra amonestación por su conducta, a veces muy poco seria y un tanto traviesa. Pero aparte de eso, James era un libro abierto, se podía escuchar su risa por toda la casa cada vez que algo le parecía gracioso, como también se enojaba bastante seguido, pero toda y cada una de sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y sus padres sabían leerlas y tratarlas fácilmente.

Lily, desde muy pequeña había demostrado una dulzura que solo iba en incremento a medida que sus hermanos crecían y la consentían en todo, al igual que sus padres. Pero no se aprovechaba de esto para convertirse en una niña mimada, sino que lo agradecía con sonrisas, abrazos, y muchas cartas de amor para todos los integrantes de la familia. Y si bien con James tenían una relación muy hermano mayor-menor, con Albus era diferente, tenían una relación de complicidad que Harry no debería hacerlo, para envidiaba.

Porque por más que tratará, había muchas ocasiones en que Harry Potter no podía leer los pensamientos y/o emociones de su hijo. Y esta era una de ellas. Él sabía que Albus entre las cosas que más amaba era jugar Quiddicht, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de jugar era el primero en correr para agarrar la mejor escoba, pero ahora mientras sus hermanos y primos jugaban, él observaba sentado, observando todo detenidamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Al, porque no estás jugando? James te estuvo molestando de nuevo?– Cuando ya no pudo más de la duda, bajo hacia el patio y se sentó junto a su hijo.

El pequeño Potter se sobresaltó al sacarlo de su estado de concentración, pero al girar hacia su padre, sonrió con un brillo en los ojos, que solo provocó que Harry sonriera de vuelta.

Los últimos tres partidos que jugamos, James atrapó la snitch antes que yo, al principio pensé que era básicamente porque siempre pedía a Lily en su equipo, y tú sabes la maravillosa puntería que tiene ella para lanzar la bludger hacia el contrincante. – Harry asistió entendiendo exactamente a lo que su hijo se refería, Lily era la versión en miniatura de Ginny.- Así que coincidía que justo cuando percibía la snitch e iba a ir tras ella, tenía que hacerle el quite a la bludger que venía en mi dirección, y James ya había tomado ventaja.

Entonces no jugaste porque Lily no está en tu equipo? – Pregunta Harry al no entender mucho a donde quería llegar Albus, quien nuevamente sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

No, no! Mucho mejor que eso, la última vez que jugamos, Lily estuvo en mi equipo, y me di cuenta que el que ella lance justo cuando uno ve la snitch es solo un talento que ella ha ido adquiriendo dada su alta capacidad de observación, pero aun así James ganó. Por lo cual la variable Lily no era la razón de que James ganará. James gana simplemente porqué es extremadamente bueno.

Entre más Albus explicaba que hacia sentado en vez de estar jugando, solo confundía más y más a Harry. Cualquier padre estaría feliz y orgulloso que sus hijos estén felices por los logros de sus hermanos. Pero a Harry solo le resultaba algo extraño. Albus nunca había sido un niño conflictivo, al contrario, usualmente dejaba a James brillar en todo y parecía no molestarle, dado que prácticamente tenía a su hermano mayor en un pedestal en absolutamente todo ámbito, excepto Quiddicht. Por lo cual, aquel brillo en los ojos extremadamente verdes de su hijo, no coincidían con el hecho de que este descubriera que James no solo era bueno como buscador, sino que también fuese mejor que él y que no le importará.

El menor de los Potter se dio cuenta de la confusión de su padre, así que tuvo que desarrollar mejor su respuesta.

Me quede sentado observando, y descubrí la técnica de James… - dijo mirando al cielo observando como los demás seguían jugando Quiddicht, con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en su vida.- Papá, después de hoy, James nunca más podrá ganarme un partido de Quidditch.

Harry no pudo evitar reír, y pasar un brazo por los hombros de su hijo acercándolo hacia él.  
Albus a diferencia de sus hermanos, se detenía a pensar mucho antes de actuar, no era precipitado, basaba sus acciones en pensamientos previamente calculados, su ingenio se potenciaba a la paciencia que siempre lo ha caracterizado para tomarse el tiempo de utilizar su inteligencia y determinación para lograr lo que su pequeño se proponía. Como en este caso, hizo a un lado su pasión de jugar un partido, para luego, ganar todos los futuros.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró recordando un momento de su juventud en el despacho del director que inspiro el nombre de su hijo. De acuerdo con Albus Dumbledore, las cualidades que Salazar Slytherin valoraba en los estudiantes que elegía incluían; la inteligencia, el ingenio, la determinación, y "un cierto desprecio por las reglas". Dumbledore señaló que todas estas son cualidades que posee Harry Potter, que estaba en Gryffindor.

Pero Harry Potter lo sabía, Albus Potter, su hijo, era un digno miembro de Slytherin.


	2. James, no molestes a tu hermano

_Si le preguntaran a James que era lo que más sus padres le decían, probablemente tendría que pensar durante horas, si era " Te queremos", o si era "James, no molestes a tu hermano". Quizás deberia contarlas algún día._

Albus se removía de un lado para otro sobre su cómoda cama, no había posición alguna que le resultara lo suficientemente cómoda. Había tratado de todo para callar los pensamientos que invadían su mente. Utilizó su técnica de leer algo antes de dormir, la cual siempre funcionaba, menos ahora. Trató de entrar en un estado de meditación y poner la mente en blanco, lo cual fue un completo fiasco. Era como si todas preocupaciones que había tratado de ignorar durante esos días hubiesen estallado todas al mismo tiempo y como si pudiese ser peor, cuando ya eran las 3:30 am, aquellos pensamientos parecían gritos dentro de su cabeza. Combinados con un corazón acelerado, no ayudaban al pequeño Potter a conciliar el sueño a pocas horas de partir a Hogwarts.

Suspiró y pegó la vista al techo. Se dio por vencido, adiós noche de descanso, se levantó finalmente, y empezó a caminar por su pieza, de la ventana a la repisa, de la repisa al escritorio, y así sucesivamente para ver si mover su cuerpo callaba a su mente, finalmente se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a balancearse sobre la misma.

-Aghhh! - gruño por lo bajo mientras se revolvía su pelo que ya de por si era inevitablemente alborotado. Merlin que era difícil no pensar.

No era miedo lo que él sentía, era incertidumbre, y esa sensación de no tener algo bajo control o desconocer su resultado, era lo que tenía a Albus mal.

No lograba entender, por mucho que James o sus padres le expliquen cómo es que una persona puede ser catalogada tan drásticamente de una forma u otra, para pertenecer a una casa.

Le complicaba la idea de no entender dicho concepto en su totalidad. ¿Es que acaso una misma persona no reacciona de forma diferente dado situaciones diferentes?

Ser valiente es subjetivo, porque no, no saltaría de una escoba a mil metros de altura para vivir una experiencia adrenalinica como de seguro su hermano haría, pero no dudaría dos veces en saltar sobre un dragón para salvar a la pequeña Lily de un ataque catastrófico.

Lamentablemente la selección del sombrero selección era inminente, y él sentía que no encajaría en ningún lugar. Aunque más bien era al contrario, sabía que él encajaría en todas las casas, todas tenían algo que lo representaban, por lo cual no se sentía apasionado por ninguna de estas a la vez.

-Al, duérmete de una vez por favor. Puedo escucharte desde mi habitación moverte de un lado a otro. - Su hermano mayor estaba en pijama apoyado en el marco de su puerta, frotándose los ojos.

James, era de esa clase de persona que cree y sabe que tienen el mundo en sus manos. Lo cual se ve reflejado en una actitud de eterno relajo, como si no hubiese problema alguno que pudiese afectarlo. Siempre proyectaba una seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, que combinados con una mezcla de genes muy favorables, solo nutrían el ego del mayor de los Potter.

-No puedo callar mi mente. - Dijo Albus como toda respuesta.

James lo miró y vio el estado de su hermano. Sonrió. Albus parecía tan indefenso en aquel momento. Se preguntó si él a los 11 años se veía igual.

Caminó hacia la cama del menor, y con un gesto le indicó que se metiera dentro de las sabanas. Esperó a que Albus se acostara, para él acostarse a su lado.

-Que tanto piensas sabelotodo?

-No encajo James, en ningún lado… Mira, podría estar fácilmente en Hufflepuff, porque soy una persona leal y justa. Jamás podría dañar a una persona que ame, y las injusticias me hacen sentir como si tuviese un nudo en el estómago. Pero también tengo muy claro que existen casos en los que probablemente si sería injusto porque lógicamente tendría sentido. Lo cual nos lleva a Ravenclaw, y sin fanfarronear, soy inteligente. Se me hace fácil aprender y cuando hay algo que no entiendo, no puedo quedarme con la duda, debo averiguarlo. Saber. Pero tampoco me convence la idea de esta casa, aunque Merlín sabe que ellos amarían tenerme, pero no soy competitivo, no me importa ser el primero, o segundo o tercero de alguna lista de notas o algo así. Solo me gustaba saber para poder opinar y poder rebatir sobre diversos temas de mi interés. Pero hasta ahí no más, entre Quiddicht y estudiar. La respuesta es fácil. Quiddicht.

James lo miraba tratando de parecer interesado, él solo quería dormir, pero a medida que su hermano hablaba, se sorprendía de lo mucho que Albus le daba vuelta a las cosas, porque él jamás pensó en nada de eso, nunca se preocupó en que casa estaría. Pero Albus tenía razón, el menor si tenía un poco de todo, él no, él sabía que si no estaba en Gryffindor no encajaría en ningún lugar más.

-Por lo cual solo me quedaban dos opciones; Gryffindor o Slytherin. Y no quiero defraudar a nadie, porque… -Su hermano lo detuvo tapándole la boca.

-Al, quieres mi consejo? Deja de pensar y duérmete, por favor. Quizás esta sea la última noche que tengas el privilegio de dormir conmigo. Mira que no hay muchos listillos, astutos y miedosos en mi torre.

Albus miró a su hermano, y compartieron una sonrisa. James tenía una forma peculiar de demostrar su amor, era como aquellos niños que le pegan o molestan a la niña que les gusta. Pero entre ellos no necesitaban de aquellas palabras sabias y reconfortantes, porque para Albus bastaba con que James estuviese ahí, en presencia, compartiendo su cama, para sentirse el niño más seguro del mundo. Cerró los ojos y al fin pudo dormir.

James lo sabía, durante años lo supo, hace ya meses que molestaba a Albus con que no era digno de Gryffindor, pero era porque él sabía que su hermano era especial, cosa que jamás aceptaría en voz alta, pero sabía que en Gryffindor se perdería, sería solo un número más, un Potter más.

Por lo cual era al revés, Gryffindor no era digno de tener a alguien como Albus Potter, aparte Gryffindor ya lo tenía a él, y Merlín sabe que un Potter es suficiente para una sola casa, especialmente si ese Potter, era James Potter.

A la mañana siguiente un gran estruendo hace saltar a todos los Potter, exceptuando a Lily que era la única al parecer ya acostumbrada a aquello.

-James te voy a matar!- Grita Albus, mientras cerraba con un portazo la puerta del baño. Al despertar se vio solo en su cama, estaba tan cómodo, no quería levantarse, se removió para ver cuanto más podía dormir hasta que vio la hora. ¿Qué diablos?! ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había despertado?, Maldito James, de seguro estaba riéndose en la planta baja. Las buenas acciones de su hermano no duraban mucho tiempo, probablemente su buena acción de anoche lo dejaría conforme por los próximo 365 días.

En el comedor del hogar Potter, estaban todos sentados tomando desayuno, asumiendo que Albus prefería ordenar sus cosas que estar comiendo, no se habían inmutado hasta el momento. Al escuchar el grito de Albus, Ginny miró a su hijo mayor, mientras este reía por lo bajo.

-James Sirius, te enviamos hace mucho a despertarlo….

-Hay mamá, como contener verlo estresarse, aparte solo es media hora de atraso en su maniática y controlada vida.

Ginny bufó por lo bajo, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, así que solo le envió una mirada fulminante a James, mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar más panqueques a la cocina. Cuando su hijo menor apareció, ella salió de la cocina, y antes que se sentará, lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-Mamá! - Dijo en reproche y se sentó frente a James, apuntándolo con un dedo de modo acusador. - Me vengaré James Sirius, me vengaré. - Dijo dando una patada bajo la mesa, hacia la canilla de James.

-Auch! Maldito …

-Niños, niños, por favor, una mañana en paz no es mucho pedir. - dijo Harry aparentando estar molesto detrás del diario el profeta.

-Pero papá!... Albus fue…

-Pero nada James, no molestes más a tu hermano. - James no lo podía creer, fue Albus quien lo pateó bajo la mesa!, miró a Albus quien seguía con su mirada de víctima, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny y le enviaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Sentenciado injustamente, y por mi propia familia! - Melodramáticamente dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. James no lo podía creer, o bueno si, la maldita víbora sentada al frente suyo, sabia manipular a la gente a su alrededor.

-James cariño, no seas tan melodramático, por favor termina tu desayuno, que ya se nos hace tarde. - Dice su madre mientras toma una carta que acaba de entregar Prongs, la lechuza de la familia. - Harry, Hermione recomienda que no ocupemos la red flu, porque esta atochada, mucho tránsito.

-Ok, todos arriba, nos encontramos en el auto en 15 minutos.., Lily, 15 minutos exactos. - Dice mandándole una mirada acusadora a la menor quien solía tomarse mucho más tiempo del debido para cualquier cosa.

-Al apúrate, entre más rápido llegamos a la ceremonia, más pronto me tocará parte de tu herencia por ser la deshonra de la familia. - Dijo James subiendo la escalera en modo de venganza.

-James, no molestes a tu hermano! - Ginny y Harry gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Una hora después, cinco Potter entraban a una estación de muggle, lo cual no era algo que causará mucho extrañeza, pero al pasar al otro lado del andén 9 ¾, Harry se sintió nuevamente como si tuviese 11 años, todos giraban a verlo, era como si 19 años pasaran sin que la gente olvidará.

-Tranquila Lily, no falta mucho, ya te tocará a ti - dijo Harry abrazando a su hija que no paraba de llorar.

-Dos años papá! - sollozó- Quiero ir ahora!

La voz de Albus hizo que tanto Ginny como Harry dejaran la atención hacia la pequeña Potter, para fijarla en sus hijos que seguían discutiendo el mismo tema desde que salieron de la Mansión Potter.

-No James! No iré, No iré a Slytherin. - Si bien, Albus se había tranquilizado en algún momento de la noche, ahora estaba que perdía los nervios, lo que le había dolido del comentario de James, no eran sus bromas, era pensar que en el caso de no ser sorteado en Gryffindor, podría hacer sentir mal a sus padres. Y Albus amaba a sus padres.

-Dios James, dale un respiro a tu hermano. - Dice Ginny cansada de la discusión que traían sus hijos.

-Yo solo dije, que quizás el quedará…No hay nada de malo en que …Quizás…

James a su vez amaba a sus hermanos, pero molestar a Albus era parte de su esencia, pero tampoco era su culpa que Albus se tragará todo lo que él decía. Para evitar más drama, tomo sus cosas para ir en busca de sus primos, Fred y Victorie.

-Pase lo que pase me escribirán cierto? - Preguntó Albus a sus padres, en cuanto vio a su hermano irse.

-Todos los dias si quieres - Lo reconforto la colorina.

-Mamá! No todos los días!, James dice que es normal recibir carta 1 vez al mes.

-Cariño, a James le escribimos 3 veces por semana.

-No creas todo lo que te dice James, ya sabes cuánto le gusta andar bromeando por ahí.- Agrego Harry, sonriéndole.

-Papá? Que pasa…que pasa si quedo en Slytherin?- Harry se hincó frente a su hijo, por primera vez estaba ahí, Albus de cierta forma pidiéndole ayuda, Albus siendo un niño - Hey Al, si el sombrero llegará a seleccionarte a Slytherin, Slytherin recibiría a un excelente estudiante, y a Ginny y a mí no nos molestaría, te amamos hijo. Pero si te importa tanto, siempre podrás tu elegir dónde quieres quedar, puedes decidir estar en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin, el sombrero escucha tus preferencia…

-Enserio?

-Lo hizo conmigo. Yo ya tenía un amigo en Gryffindor que me motivo a tomar ese camino, no olvides, cuando tengas una duda, siempre piensa con esto- Dijo indicándole el corazón. Harry y Al no solo compartían los mismo ojos, sino que también la misma mirada. Harry se sintió completo, aquella complicidad que se creó entre los dos, sabía que duraría para toda la vida. Mientras Ginny desde su posición trató de esconder una lagrima, abrazando a su pequeña Lily.

-Dios mío! La gente no deja de mirarnos, perdónenme familia por ser tan famoso- El momento mágico se rompió cuando llegó Ron, seguido de Hermione, Rose y Hugo. Todos rieron, mientras Harry Y Ron se abrazan. -. Al, cuida de mi Rosie si? - El ojiverde asiste con la cabeza.

La familia Weasley- Potter se quedan conversando un rato más en el andén, ven a Draco y su familia de lo lejos, comentan las visitas a ver a Hagrid, hasta que James llega corriendo a contarles la nueva noticia, no tan nueva de Ted y Victorie. Ginny aprovechando toma a James de un brazo y lo acerca hacia ella sin soltarlo, abrazándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. "Te amo James" le susurraba al oído. Primero James lucha, pero luego se dio por vencido y se dejó querer por su mamá. .

-Listos?- Pregunta Hermione a todos. Todos asisten, sabiendo que aquella pregunta iba dirigida más hacia los padres dejando ir a sus hijos, que a los hijos yendo hacia nuevas aventuras.

-Cuidate cariño, te extrañaré, escríbeme seguido contándome de todo, quiddicht , clases, todo, no incendies Hogwarts - Ginny no soltaba a James, le dio otro besos, después de dos anteriores en la mejilla. - y James, por favor, _no molestes a tu hermano. _

**Fin del Segundo Capitulo.**

* * *

****Nota Autora: Muchas pero muchas gracias, a todos quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, a quienes dejaron mensajes. Han sido años desde lo cuales no escribo algo, pero Albus me robó el corazón. ****

**Estos dos capitulos eran introductorios, desde aqui en adelante debiesen comenzar las aventuras y desventuras de Albus Potter en Hogwarts, he introducir personajes iguales de especiales a su forma como Rose Weasley, Scorpious Malfoy y otros.**

**Cariños a todos.**


	3. Hatstall

_**Nota importante: **_

Queridos lectores, el día de mañana me voy de **vacaciones**, lo cual imposibilitará que pueda actualizar en un tiempo. Es por esto que el capitulo a continuación es bastante largo. Me entretuve como nunca al escribirlo, esta lleno de nuevos personajes, los cuales son muy interesantes y no puedo esperar escribir más de ellos.

Si les gustó este capitulo, si lo odiaron, si tienen ideas que amarían ver en futuros capítulos, no duden en compartir estos pensamientos conmigo, **compartan sus impresiones, **los cuales son mi motor para seguir escribiendo y son inmensamente bienvenidos.

Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten este tercer capitulo.  
**Muchos Cariños**.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Hatstall**

El camino desde la estación de King Cross hacia Hogwarts estaba haciéndosele muy largo a Rose Weasley.

No podía contener más la emoción de por fin poder comenzar las clases y ocupar magia a su antojo. No le gustaba controlarla, quería ocuparla, y aprender, aprender todo lo que leía de los libros, quería saber todo sobre Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia de la magia, Merlin, solo con cerrar los ojos podía imaginarse sentada en la clase de Encantamientos. Quería saberlo todo, y convertirse en la Sanadora más calificada y experta de todo el Reino Unido.

A diferencia de Albus, Rose tenia absolutamente todo claro, llegaría a Hogwarts, al contrario de lo que su padre le decía, no le importaba mucho si terminaba en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, pero donde fuese, sería la mejor de toda sus clases, para poder llegar a ser prefecta y Premio Anual. Al graduarse, ya sabía que tomaría toda y cada una de las clases para transformarse en Sanadora, y si todo salía mejor de lo planeado, poder de alguna forma encontrar una cura para la licantropía, y/ o erradicar completamente la viruela de dragón.

Si, Rose tenia altas aspiraciones en su vida, y por el contrario de lo que muchos pensaran ninguna de ellas habían sido estimuladas por Hermione Granger. Hermione sabía de la importancia de estudiar, pero Ron estudiando ni un cuarto de lo que ella había estudiado, logró llegar lejos, por lo cual quizás en otro mundo probablemente ella misma hubiese optado por haber estado menos tiempo detrás de un libro y haciendo más otras cosas. Pero por mucho que esos fuesen sus planes, bastó que Rose supiese leer, para que nunca más soltara un libro. Ella tenía la inteligencia y determinación de Hermione, pero un pelo cobrizo y espontaneidad que hacían honor a su padre.

-Rose, no crees que haberte leído la historia de Hogwarts 4 veces en el último mes, no es suficiente?

Rose levanta la vista del libro y mira fijamente a su primo. James y Fred desaparecieron en cuanto sus padres se perdieron de vista, pero aún se podían oír sus voces y risas desde donde quieran que estuviesen.

-Absolutamente nunca es suficiente, cada vez que lo releo encuentro algo fascinante que no me había fijado la última vez, ¿Sabías que el techo de Hogwarts está encantado para..

-Aparentar una noche estrellada, si Rose, me lo has dicho 4 veces, exactamente. Cierra ese libro y mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, quieres? Necesito encontrar ese carrito de dulces que tanto me han hablado.

-Albus, eventualmente el carrito pasará por acá, no es necesario tener que levantarse, aparte perderíamos el maravilloso espacio libre que la ausencia de tu hermano ha dejado en este compartimiento. - Dice Rose sonriendo y estirándose a lo largo del asiento, mientras depositaba el libro en el marco de la ventana. - No te parece gracioso que papá te pidiera a ti que me cuidarás?

Albus levanta una ceja y Rose hace un movimiento con la mano apuntando a él y a ella. - Tú y yo sabemos que al final, soy yo la que siempre ha de cuidar de ti.

-Sueña Rose, sueña - dice Albus riendo, negando con la cabeza.

En su vida probablemente Rose fuese la única persona aparte de su familia, con la cual Albus era simplemente él, crecieron prácticamente juntos, pero aun cuando tenían la misma edad, por alguna razón Rose siempre había parecido ser mucho mayor que él, quizás fuese su personalidad, pero para Albus era como una hermana mayor, y Rose sentía y trataba a veces a Albus como un hermano menor. Su relación era más cercana que la que compartía con Hugo, quien estaba obsesionado con los dragones y pasaba cada hora de su vida hablando o estudiando sobre ellos.

Albus disfrutaba estar con ella, no era una relación forzada, podían estar en silencio durante horas y jamás iba a ser incomodo, como también podían pasar horas conversando sin aburrirse. Lo único que los diferenciaba enormemente, y Al se aburría de escuchar sus reclamos, era el odio infinito que profesaba la pelirroja hacia el Quiddicht, no lo entendía, no le gustaba y aparte era mala jugando, lo odiaba. Pero a pesar de eso, la adoraba, dado que había que aceptar que la chica era inteligente, y no se limitaba a una inteligencia de libros, si no que ella de por si era perspicaz. Tenía una combinación asombrosa entre exigente y relajada, en cuanto a los estudios se concentraba de una forma increíble, podría apostar a que podría explotar un caldero o entrar un troll gigante a la biblioteca, y ella ni se inmutaría. Lo más seguro era que probablemente dicho evento James se encargaría de comprobarlo más adelante. Pero en cualquier otro ámbito, Rose es de las que le baja el perfil a todo, no se hace dramas, a veces de hecho le cuesta tomarse las cosas enserio, es una persona que relaja y ablanda a Albus, lo ayuda a desconectarse, y por eso Albus, la amaba.

-Ya te decidiste? - Pregunta Rose de forma relajada, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras juega con la bolsa en que traía unos bocadillos.

-Si, dejaré que el sombrero decida…

-Woah, woah , alto ahí! - Rose se sienta correctamente y se mueve un poco hacia la ventana para quedar exactamente al frente de Al, mirándolo fijamente continua- ¿Hablas enserio?, ¿ninguna preferencia? ¿no iras pensando desde que entremos a ese comedor la casa en la que quieres estar?, ¿buscar una forma en tu retorcido cerebro de cómo convencer al sombrero para que no te ponga en una casa en que debes trabajar arduamente como Hufflepuff? ¿Lo dejarás en sus manos? ¿Al azar? Si no me estas mintiendo para evitar seguir hablando del tema, este es, un acto muy osado de tu parte Albus Severus. - dice medio burlándose.

\- Para que veas que soy osado, osado y valiente, valiente y confiado.

-Teme Sombrero seleccionador, Potter el osado va a tu encuentro.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, cada uno de sus primos en algún momento pasó por el compartimiento a saludarlos, a desearles buena suerte en la selección y refrescarles las bondades de sus casas y por qué estarían orgullosos de que los nuevos Weasley se les unieran.

Dominique y Louis, hijos de Bill y Fleur, fueron los que más se quedaron conversando con ellos. Ambos comenzarían su 5to año en la casa de Hufflepuff. Rose adoraba a Dominique, y estaba segura que Dominique debería haber terminado en Ravenclaw al igual que su hermana Victoire, pero Louis había sido seleccionado a Hufflepuff minutos antes que ella, por lo cual lo más seguro era que Dominique haya influenciado un poco la decisión del sombrero para seguir junto a su hermano.

Ambos estaban en posesión de una belleza extraordinario dado la sangre veela que su madre les heredó, lo que los hacia sumamente populares en Hogwarts, o eso era lo que James les había contado cuando fue el primer día de clases del mayor de los Potter.

-Louis! - James entra al compartimiento saltando arriba de su primo, y abrazándolo, seguido de Fred quien se sienta junto a Rose y Dominique.

-Jajajaja Jamie ya pesas demasiado para esto- Dice el rubio empujando al menor hacia el suelo, quien al caer hace un puchero.

-Eres el Hufflepuff más malvado que conozco - Dice sentándose al lado de Albus. - Oye pequeñajo dado que nadie te conoce realmente, casi todos en el expresso han apostado que quedas en Gryffindor, seré millonario, cuando sepan la verdad…- Dice sonriendo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del menor de los Potter.

-Cuando será el día que dejes de apostar James?

-Nunca mí querida Rosie, especialmente cuando es dinero fácil.

-Aparte, Al sería un maravilloso Gryffindor, solo que tu temes que de quedar ahí, dejes de salir Rey anual de Gryffindor. Todos sabemos que Al es el guapo de la familia.

\- ¿Qué Albus qué? ¿¡El guapo de la familia?! - James se lleva una mano al pecho actuando ofendido sobre las palabras que Rose le acababa de decir, mira a su alrededor y todos asisten, hasta Fred, "maldito traidor" piensa James. - ¿Es porque tiene los ojos verdes cierto? Familia superficial y discriminatoria!- Todos ríen.

-Mi querido James, te dejaré para que proceses esta obvia realidad tranquilamente- Albus se levanta y le pone una mano sobre el hombro al mayor. - Voy a buscar el carrito de dulces, de verdad no puedo seguir esperando- Dice dirigiéndose hacia Rose, quien prefiere quedarse junto a sus primos, y entre todos se encargan de pedirles diferentes dulces al ojiverde.

-Donde está el maldito carrito?! - Gruñe prácticamente más fuerte de lo que esperaba cuando llevaba la mitad del tren recorrido y dado que hay mucha gente paseándose no puede ver que tan más allá se encuentra, y él tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

-_Compartimiento de prefectos_ \- Dice una voz a su izquierda, arrastrando las palabras, dando la sensación que era un trabajo arduo y aburrido el hecho de hablar. Albus se gira y se fija que hay un chico sentado jugando con una snitch en un compartimiento con las puertas abiertas, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear la vista para hablarle.

-Woah! Tienes la nueva snitch versión 2017 edición limitada?! Solo sacaron a la venta 17 en todo el mundo! - Albus entró al compartimiento, olvidándose del hambre. Se sentó inmediatamente frente a la persona que le había hablado, pelo extremadamente rubio, y al parecer de su edad. Necesitaba tener esa snitch en sus manos, aunque fuese solo por unos segundos. El rubio dejo de jugar, un poco sorprendido al sentirse invadido, y se le quedó mirando fijamente, analizándolo, hasta que levantó una ceja.

-Potter…la pregunta es, porque**_ tú _**no tienes una?

Albus hasta el día de hoy le sorprendía y le molestaba un poco que con solo verlo todo el mundo supiese quien era él, pero él prácticamente no sabía quién era nadie. Albus y sus hermanos aun viniendo de una familia mágica, no llevaban la típica vida que las familias de sangre pura o muchas mestizas llevaban.

Existían barrios mágicos, donde absolutamente todo era exclusivo para magos, escuelas, supermercados, tabernas, como Godric's Holllow, donde todo era un círculo muy cerrado. Pero Harry había decidió alejarse de la ciudad y comprar un terreno en los alrededores para así tener suficiente espacio para jugar quiddicht en el. Esto sumado, al abuelo Weasley con su amor a lo muggle, y el que Harry prácticamente creciera entre ellos, prefirieron darle a sus hijos otro tipo de crianza, asistiendo a colegios muggles hasta que tuvieran la edad necesaria para asistir a Hogwarts y de esa forma conocer lo mejor de los dos mundos. De una forma u otra, eso asustaba un poco a Albus, porque sabía que existían muchos niños de su edad que habían asistido anteriormente a alguna clase de vuelo o de lectura juntos y ya se conocían entre ellos, él básicamente conocía a sus primos, algunos amigos de Teddy y dejaba de contar.

\- No sabría cómo contestar esa pregunta sin entrar en detalles personales- Contestó esperando que la contraparte se interesará más, pero no, solo silencio, el rubio no hablaba y seguía con la mirada fija e intimidante. - ¿puedo? - Le preguntó indicando la snitch. Como respuesta por fin el chico pestaño y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiese eliminar los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento, desordenando su pelo.

-Supongo…La llegas a perder Potter y…- Le entregó la snitch.

-No lo haré - Albus no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La soltó. La snitch se movía increíblemente más rápido que una snitch normal, al estar hecha de oro blanco hacía que de alguna forma fuese más difícil seguirla con la vista pero a la vez más interesante, el zumbido que producía era mucho más ligero e imperceptible, era algo nuevo, y si había algo que amaba Albus eran los desafíos.

La atrapaba y la dejaba ir nuevamente, y así sucesivamente, no podía esperar jugar con ella en campo abierto, ¿El chico se la prestaría para probarla alguna vez? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, había estado tan fascinado que no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había estado jugando con ella. Pero la ventana mostraba que había pasado quizás fácil sus 30 minutos, dado que empezaba a oscurecer. El chico rubio se había corrido y ahora estaba sentado en una esquina del compartimiento leyendo un libro con los pies sobre otro chico que antes no estaba, de la misma edad que ellos, quien miraba aburrido por la ventana, ambos con muchos dulces a su alrededor.

-No! Ya pasó la señora del carrito de dulces?! Y no me avisaste?!

-No soy tu niñera Potter. - Nuevamente ni se molestó en levantar la vista, esta vez del libro.

Albus estaba un tanto sorprendido, acostumbrado a que todas las personas quisiesen ser amigos de los hijos de Harry Potter, lo normal era que las personas fuesen extremadamente complacientes con él. Y este niño no podía estar menos interesado en hablarle y por alguna razón, le agradó la falta de interés del rubio.

-Merlín que hambre, iré a ver si la encuentro, esperando que nada me distraiga en el camino - Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida, hasta que se detuvo en el umbral al oír un carraspeo, giró encontrándose con dos pares de ojos mirándolos. El niño que había llegado sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta tenía una piel tostada y ojos color miel, que contrastaban con los ojos plateados con que el rubio lo miraba curiosamente mientras nuevamente, levantaba una ceja.

-Mi snitch Potter…

-Cierto, perdón! -Retrocedió hasta depositarla en manos del rubio. - No pensé que fuese tan diferente a la otra, debes jugar muy bien en el puesto de buscador para seguirle el ritmo a esta snitch.

-Sí, soy bueno. - El ojiverde sin aun decidirse si aquella actitud le asombraba para bien o para mal, prefirió marcharse antes de seguir hablando prácticamente solo.

-Tu tampoco lo haces_** tan**_ mal… - Escucha cuando está a punto de salir y se gira para mirarlos.

-Lo sé, soy bueno. - Dice Albus con una sonrisa de medio lado y con un movimiento de cabeza se despide de los dos chicos, quienes sutilmente responden asistiendo con la cabeza dando por terminada la conversación.

-Qué fue eso Scorpious? - En cuanto Albus desapareció del compartimiento, el ojimiel miró a su amigo sorprendido, Scorpious prácticamente nunca hablaba, y ahora no sólo dijo como 3 frases, sino que una de ellas hasta había sido un cumplido, bueno, a su manera.

-Que fue qué? - Pregunta haciéndose el desentendido.

-Olvídalo…- El conocía al rubio y sabía que absolutamente nadie, ni él que lo conocía prácticamente hace 11 años, le sacaría la información necesaria para entender que se traía en mente. Y tampoco le apetencia perder el tiempo tratando de entenderlo, ya hablaría él cuando quisiese compartir algo o necesitase ayuda, así que volvió su vista al libro esperando que en el banquete hubiese mousse de limón.

-Albus Severus aún no te colocas tu túnica?! Donde has estado metido todo este tiempo, Merlin corre a cambiarte, llegamos en 5 minutos- Rose corrió hacia él con sus cosas, mientras él por fin había podido encontrar el carrito.

-Pero…

\- Ya comerás después Albus! Anda AHORA. - Dijo empujándolo hacia los baños. Era una guerra perdida discutir contra Rose asique bufando tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño a cambiarse. Antes de salir se detuvo frente al espejo, era muy flaco y probablemente también más bajo otros chicos de su edad, miró hacia su corazón y vio el emblema de Hogwarts. "Espero no decepcionarlos Padres". Suspiró al salir mientras escuchaba a Hagrid llamar a los de primer año. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo justo antes de bajarse del expreso.

-Te quiero Al, buena suerte.

-Yo a ti Jamie -dijo abrazándolo antes de salir y despidiéndose con la mano.

Hagrid saludó con un fuerte abrazo, más fuerte de lo necesario quizás al ver a Albus, y a Rose. A ambos les deseo el mejor de las suertes y los subió a un bote acompañados de una chica extremadamente rubia y callada de nombre Amelia Wood, y un chico moreno de ojos profundamente negros Thomas Reid, hijo de muggles, como el mismo menciono minutos después de subirse al bote, y quien fascinado no dejaba de mover el bote de un lado para otro para divertir a sus pasajeros.

Fue Neville Longbottom quien recibió a los de primer año en la entrada del castillo, esto confortó un poco al menor de los Potter, pero mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el Gran Salón, sintió una mano temblorosa aferrarse a la suya.

-Rose…

-Estoy bien Al, solo un poco nerviosa, esto me conforta, espero que no te moleste…- Albus como respuesta, le tomó la mano firmemente y le sonrió.

-Juntos.

-Juntos.

Neville parado frente a las puertas del Gran Salón, les dio la Bienvenida Hogwarts, les explicó sobre la división de casas y la selección que estaría minutos a empezar, tras confirmar que todos habían entendido, con un movimiento de la varita, las puertas se abrieron y Rose, soltó la mano de Albus. Caminaron por el largo pasillo entre las mesas, escuchando murmullos a su alrededor y Rose analizándolo todo a su alrededor absolutamente fascinada con el techo estrellado, mientras tanto Albus no podía quitar la vista del sombrero seleccionador que estaba tranquilamente esperándolos sobre el taburete.

-Cuando oigan su nombre, por favor pasen adelante, y les colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador, _Austin, Franz._

-HUFFLEPUFF! - Anunció el sombrero segundos después de colocárselo y la mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos, pudo ver a su primo Louis gritar haciendo girar su sombrero en modo de victoria.

-_Boyd, Simón. _

-RAVENCLAW!

Así siguió la selección, hasta el momento 1 chico y 2 chicas habían sido enviados a Slytherin, 4 chicos y 4 chicas a Gryffindor, 5 chicos y 6 chicas a Hufflepuff y finalmente 4 chicos y 5 chicas a Ravenclaw.

-_Lawrence, Joan_ \- Una chica de cabello castaño, con una actitud muy segura se sentó en el taburete.

-GRYFFINDOR! - Bajando con una sonrisa le levanta el pulgar a Rose y corre hacia la mesa de los leones donde Fred y James son los más bulliciosos.

-La conocí mientras te buscaba en el expreso, no la niña más inteligente, pero sumamente agradable.

-_Malfoy, Scorpious_.

Todo el comedor queda en silencio, y un chico detrás de Albus pasa adelante, y en ese momento lo reconoce como el chico de la snitch, quien sube con paso seguro hacia el taburete y Neville le coloca el sombrero en la cabeza, y no pasa absolutamente nada, lleva más de 3 minutos ahí sentando y nada.

-Qué raro, no todos los Malfoy siempre han ido a Slytherin desde hace generaciones? ¿No debería ser una selección rápida?…- Pregunta Albus a su prima quien tiene aquella mirada perdida mientras su cerebro está funcionando a mil por horas.

-Estoy segura que leí sobre esto -Duda unos segundos antes de continuar hablando- son llamados Hatstall, no es algo común, de hecho pasa en una persona cada cincuenta años más o menos, McGonagall fue una. A veces ni para el sombrero es fácil catalogar a una persona cuando hay dos o más características fuertes en una sola persona, se toma su tiempo. Malfoy recién lleva poco más de 3 minutos por lo cual todavía no es uno, pero de llegar a superar los 5 minutos lo será y pasará a la historia. Hace décadas que el sombrero no se demora más de 5 minutos en decidir. - Rose hizo otra pausa - En general Albus, grandes cosas se esperan de los Hatstall, y ya sabes, Grandes no siempre son buenas- Albus asombrado aún más con los conocimientos de su prima, y con el sombrero no pudiendo decidirse con un Malfoy, que con lo poco que él conoció al rubio, lo hubiese enviado a Slytherin en segundos, que pasaría entonces con él?!

-Lleva 4 minutos y 55 segundos exactamente…. Quien iba a pensar que sería un Malfoy quién pasaría a la historia?! - Para cuando Rose exclama esto, el rubio sentado en el taburete suspira y asiste con la cabeza, al parecer la conversación que Scorpious tenía con el sombrero era más interesante que el silencio que reinaba en el comedor, y la mirada asombrada de McGonagall.

-SLYTHERIN! - Grita finalmente el Sombrero y Scorpious con una sonrisa camina lentamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes donde en un principio, todos seguían en shock. Pero luego estallaron en aplausos. A pesar de que con los años Slytherin era menos prejuiciosa en cuanto a quienes aceptaban en su casa, tener a una sangre pura en sus filas era algo que no dejaba de hacerles enormemente feliz. Luego que Neville y McGonagall compartieran una mirada, siguió con la lista de alumnos.

-_Morris, Alexandra_

-RAVENCLAW!

-_Pond, Sophie_

-GRYFFINDOR!

Albus mira a su alrededor, por esas cosas del destino todas las personas que de alguna forma había conocido en su viaje hasta ahí, a excepción de Malfoy, irían después de él en la lista, Rose, Amelia, Thomas, y el chico amigo de Malfoy eran los últimos en quedar.

-_Potter, Albus_ \- Cuando su padrino lo llama con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Albus camina más tembloroso de lo que quisiera hasta que le ponen el sombrero en la cabeza, y para evitar mirar a alguien en particular cierra los ojos. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad el sombrero estuvo en silencio, y Albus temiendo que se hubiese echado a perder justo en su turno, estaba abriendo los ojos para dar aviso que el sombrero ya no servía, cuando una voz en su cabeza resonó.

_" Estoy de lo más perfectamente bien señor Potter, solo maravillado, puedo verlo todo, cada anhelo, cada pasión, cada característica, y como ellas se entrelazan, tiene coraje, sí, pero también muchos otros talentos, una sed de demostrar de que eres capaz y no solo el hijo de Harry Potter, es difícil, muy difícil, pero que maravilla de mente que tienes, si la veo, Merlín, pero que voy a hacer contigo? _

_-Si no lo sabes tú, menos lo sabré yo _

_-¿Ninguna preferencia entonces? Recuerdo el día en que tu padre me pidió no ponerlo en Slytherin… _

_-Con todo respeto señor sombrero seleccionador, particularmente encuentro que esto no se trata sobre lo que yo quiero, se trata sobre dónde cree usted que pertenezco y confió en esa decisión. _

El Sombrero sonrió ampliamente como tampoco lo hacía en años, girando de un lado para otra la cabeza del hijo menor de Harry Potter. Desde que Harry Potter ganó la guerra y salvó al mundo mágico, muchos niños pasaban por la selección exigiéndole estar en la casa de su héroe, sin tener si quiera las mínimas características para estar en Gryffindor. Ya estaba cansado de que las personas interfirieran con sus decisiones y no poder hacer su trabajo como era debido. Este era el momento perfecto para demostrar que los fundadores no lo habían creado por cualquier motivo, sino porque en el habían puesto todos los conocimientos necesario para saber perfectamente donde una persona podía ser el cambio, donde podía crecer y desarrollarse para su propio beneficio.

-_Tengo la decisión tomada señor Potter, espero que su paso por Hogwarts sea gratificante y que en años venideros esta decisión sepa que la tome consciente de todo lo que será capaz de hacer, necesitará que lo guíen en el camino de la grandeza, como también necesitara de amigos reales. Ha sido un gusto. _

_-El gusto fue mío…_

-SLYTHERIN! - Albus se sorprendió sonriendo frente a la decisión del sombrero, pero esto duro apenas unos segundos, hasta que fue consiente que al pararse del taburete, absolutamente todos lo miraban boquiabiertos, y con ojos de sorpresa. Nadie aplaudía, ni los fantasmas hacían ruido alguno. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Fred tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa en tono de derrota, James lo miraba fijamente, para su sorpresa, lo miraba sorprendido, _"Se supone que James lo sabía"_ "_Mamá va a matarme, Merlin, Tio Ron va a matarme!".  
_Giró hacia los profesor y el escenario no era muy diferente, solo un profesor que lo habían presentado con el nombre de Horace Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, lo miraba como si fuese encontrado un tesoro, con una sonrisa fija en su cara. Esta vez miró hacia su mesa y absolutamente todos lo miraban incrédulos y uno que otro cuchicheaba entre ellos, solo Malfoy, parecía ajeno a todo esto, totalmente aburrido tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano, y su rostro, sin expresión alguna.  
Al chocarse sus miradas, este le hizo una seña de que era hora de que caminará hacia la mesa. Albus suspiro y sin titubear bajo los escalones, al pasar frente a Rose, su prima lo detuvo agarrándolo de la mano.

-Al…

-Lo siento Rosie, de verdad esperaba que no te importará...- Rose iba a seguir hablando pero su primo un poco triste por lo que podría decirle no la dejo terminar, y siguió su camino bajo el silencio que aún no se rompía. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino, solo se escuchó un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, Albus se giró y vio a su hermano de pie, con sus dos manos apoyadas en el borde de la gran mesa. Levantó una mano, con un dedo apuntado hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero no a Albus.

\- Malik!, Hey Scott Malik! - Un chico de pelo negro de descendencia india, estaba de espalda hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, al parecer era de 5to o 6to año de Slytherin, se giró hacia el mayor de los Potter al oír su nombre fulminándolo con la mirada. - Si deseas alguna vez en tu vida ganar la copa de Quiddicht antes de tu graduación, o ganarme aunque sea UN partido, más te vale que consideres a mi hermano como buscador. Ya me tiene algo aburrido esto de ganar todos los partidos sin siquiera tener competencia…- Dijo indicando hacia la muralla dedicada a las copas de Quiddicht, donde los últimos 5 emblemas pertenecían a la casa de Gryffindor y la foto de James relucía sobre el ultimo emblema como "Mejor jugador de la temporada"

El silencio duró solo unos segundos más hasta que Fred rompió en risas seguido de todos en el comedor, James había logrado alivianar el ambiente, y Albus le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Silencio! Silencio!, Señor Potter por favor tome asiento, y está más que advertido que llega a hacer una interrupción más y su primera noche en el castillo será en detención. -McGonagall levantó sus brazos y su voz. Todos en el comedor quedaron el silencio. Y ahora se giró para mirar a Albus- Usted también tome asiento señor Potter.

Albus miro hacia su mesa y se sentó al lado de Malfoy, justo cuando un chico al final de la mesa, comenzaba a murmurar entre sus amigos y todos se giraban a verlo.

-Merlín, jamás pensé que iría a ser tan dramático la selección, ni que fuese tan terrible un Potter en Slytherin- Dijo Albus murmurando.

-No es eso…- Murmuró arrastrando las palabras Scorpious, Albus se le quedó mirando esperando que siguiese, pero fue interrumpido por McGonagall.

-Ahora por favor Profesor Longbottom, continúe con la selección.

-Claro, claro Directora, ¿Dónde íbamos? A si, _Reid, Thomas_. - El chico que venía con Albus en el bote paso adelante un tanto asustado dado el revuelo de su antecesor, pero el sombrero no estuvo más de unos segundos sobre su cabeza cuando fuerte y claro dio su decisión.

-GRYFFINDOR!

-_Weasley, Rose Weasley_ \- Albus desde su lugar miraba a su prima caminar hacia el sombrero, sus miradas chocaron cuando ella se sentó y no le despegó los ojos de encima durante el minuto que duró su selección.

-GRYFFINDOR! - Albus y Rose comparten una última mirada, Albus le sonríe, y su prima corre hacia su nueva casa, donde James y Fred metían bulla golpeando la mesa en son de celebración y gritando Weasley, Weasley!

-_Wood, Amelia _\- La chica rubia del bote camina hacia el sombrero seleccionador, el cual en alrededor de un minuto la envía a la misma mesa que Scorpious y Albus. Solo quedaba el chico amigo de Scorpious.

-_Zabini, Tyron_. - La selección del moreno solo dura unos segundos hasta ser enviado a Slytherin, y se sienta al frente de su amigo. Slytherin finalmente queda con 4 niños nuevos y solo 3 niñas.

-Bueno queridos alumnos, luego de esta larga selección y dado que las reglas importantes siguen siendo las misma que las del año pasado, y viendo el hambre en sus caras, prefectos antes de enviar a dormir a sus alumnos de primero, compartan las reglas del castillo con ellos, y sin nada más que agregar, que comience el banquete!

Como por arte de magia, las mesas se repletan de comida, todo tipo de alimentos salados y dulces cubren las mesas del Gran Salón, y muchos terminan sus murmuros para lanzarse a comer. La mesa de Gryffindor era por lejos la más animada, desde la posición de Albus podía ver la popularidad de su hermano y su primo, a pesar de la comida muchas personas preferían acercarse a saludarlo y reían de alguno de sus chistes. La mesa de Ravenclaw era tranquila y un tanto seria, podía notar como más de algún curioso se volteaba a ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin, la mesa de Hufflepuff muchos reian tranquilamente, mientras al fijarse en su mesa, algunos comían, mientras otros no podían sacar la vista de encima de Albus, se escuchaban cuchicheos en todo su alrededor, pero cuando escuchaba atentamente estos murmuros, en más de alguno escuchaba la palabra _Malfoy, y Potter._

-Merlin Scorpious! Todos sabíamos que eras raro y especial, pero nunca tan raro y especial como para terminar siendo un Hatstall.- Zabini sonreía hacia su amigo mientras se servía de absolutamente todo lo que había en su alrededor y Scorpious le sonrió con suficiencia como respuesta, sin decir nada más.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- Le pregunta Amelia dulcemente, al ver el plato vacío de Albus y quien estaba sentada frente a él. -Todo el camino en bote venias gruñendo sobre el hambre que tenías.

Albus, la miró sonriendo y asistió con la cabeza un tanto mareado entre todo lo que había acontecido y feliz con que al menos alguien le hablará. Se sirvió un poco de comida, pero la verdad es que ya no tenía apetito, así que prácticamente jugo con la comida en su plato mientras los demás conversaban.

-Potter, relájate de una vez, quieres? - Albus se giró para ver a Scorpious mirándolo fijamente. - O te comes eso, o después deberemos escuchar tu estomago gruñir toda la noche. Toma. - Dijo pasándole un tenedor con voz autoritaria.

-Si, ¿ O es que acaso te arrepientes de estar acá? - Le preguntó Zabini mirándolo desconfiado, Albus se sentía como si estuviese invadiendo alguna clase de grupo selecto o algo así.

-No es eso, siempre me pregunté si yo quería o no estar en Slytherin, jamás me detuve a pensar si Slytherin quería tenerme a mi o no. Todo esto de los murmuros me quitó el apetito. Nunca pensé que fuese para tanto un Potter no Gryffindor.

-Oh por Merlin, Potter!, Primero, eres un Potter en Slytherin, obviamente iba a ser tema, y de hecho creo que lo será por mucho tiempo más, así que acostúmbrate. Segundo, no es solo eso, estuviste cerca de 10 minutos sentado ahí, DIEZ, nunca nadie había estado más de 8 minutos en un proceso de selección y menos para terminar quedando en Slytherin. - Dijo Tyron Zabini como si estuviese diciendo lo más obvio del mundo, mientras Scorpious seguía sin sacarle la vista de encima, _" de verdad este chico es algo raro"_ Pensó Albus.

Una chica mayor que ellos, que estaba sentada junto al moreno asistió a lo dicho por Zabini y se incorporó en la conversación indicando a Scorpious y Albus.

\- Son los dos primeros Hatstall en más de 60 años, y están acá en Slytherin. Es raro, todo el mundo sabe lo raro que son estos casos, John - dijo indicando al chico que había comenzado a murmurar al final de la mesa hace unos minutos- John debe estar más que emocionado de esto, es el prefecto de nuestra casa y tiene una obsesión con que ganemos la copa de las casas cada año, recluta todo tipo de talentos en Slytherin para que estratégicamente sepan cuando y como ganar más puntos para nuestra casa, es un cazatalentos o un Slughorn Jr, como suelen decirle. Por lo cual Potter, no murmuran porque no quieran tenerte acá, murmuran porque por fin tenemos dos cosas que cualquier otra casa siempre han querido tener, especialmente esos Gryffindor, tenemos dos Hatstall. Alégrate Potter, caíste en la mejor casa, para ser un caso extraño, raro e inaudito.

Albus se fijó nuevamente en los rostros de sus compañeros de casa y esta vez se percató que aquellos murmuros de hecho, si tenían un toque de excitación y emoción, mientras que entre las personas que no dejaban de verlos, tenían una sonrisa de suficiencia, parecida a la de James, cuando este sabía que ganaría una apuesta segura. Albus luego de esta revelación, buscó a su prima con la mirada en la mesa de los leones y la encontró también mirándolo, y en ese momento supo que al bajarse del taburete su prima no lo detuvo porque él había sido seleccionado en Slytherin, sino porque era el caso más extraño de Hatstall, y ella quería decírselo, sabiendo que Albus por su parte no se habría dado cuenta. Le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta,_ todo estaría bien_.

Al regresar su vista a su circulo, Amelia le sonreía dulcemente, mientras que Scorpious le pasaba un postre indicándole inquisidoramente que se lo comiera, y de esta forma supo que de alguna manera, su vida en Slytherin eventualmente también estaría bien.

**Fin Tercer Capitulo. **


	4. Hijo, mantente alejado de los Potter

**_Capítulo 4: "Hijo, Mantente alejados de los Potter"_**

Scorpious estaba sentado en la sala común de las mazmorras mirando a su alrededor. Las cosas en Slytherin eran totalmente diferentes a lo que cualquier persona pudiese pensar, exceptuando claramente si eras uno de ellos. De seguro James Potter, primero besaría a un licántropo antes de creer que aquellas "serpiente rastreras" tenían aunque sea un poco de consideración en su interior. Pero él estaba seguro que en el caso que él hubiese terminado en Gryffindor, ningún león hubiese sido tan considerado con él, como sus compañeros lo estaban siendo con el menor de los Potter, quien no resultaba ser solo su compañero de casa, sino que también de habitación.

Scorpious suspiró y fijó la mirada de vuelta en el pergamino que tenía delante de él sin realmente leer lo que estaba escribiendo. Definitivamente no podría haber estado en otra casa, hasta el día de hoy no entiende que le pasó al "imbatible sombrero seleccionador", con que dudará tanto si enviarlo o no a la casa donde absolutamente toda su familia había pertenecido.

Mentiría si dijera que él no se sentía diferente al resto de su familia. Porque lo era, probablemente era por la crianza poco "ortodoxa" con el cual sus padres decidieron criarlo. Él a diferencia de los demás Malfoy de su árbol genealógico jamás le había inculcado un odio hacia los muggles.  
Draco se encargó personalmente de contarle todo con lujo y detalles sobre la guerra para que su hijo por si solo se hiciera su propio juicio. Draco le contó del porque él en su momento si había sido partidario de la pureza de sangre, y su recelo hacia los muggles, por motivos como por ejemplo, la persecución de brujas en la edad media, la expulsión de muchos brujos de comunidades muggles en la época greco-romana, entre otras razones. Existían en efecto, bastante razones para odiar todo lo que viniera de los muggles, por lo cual sí le habían advertido a su hijo que se mantuviera alejado de ellos, porque podían resultar sumamente intolerantes y agresivos frente a la magia o cualquier cosa que ellos sintieran que les podría significar algún problema. Pero Draco también le explicó como en momentos críticos de la guerra, todos aquellos que él pensó que eran traidores de la sangre, mestizos, y hasta hijos de muggles fueron más compasivos y benevolentes que aquellos que se suponen que estaban de su lado y le hizo cuestionarse todo.

Fueron estas historias que habían hecho de Scorpious un chico bastante más tolerante y de mejor juicio que a su padre le enorgullecía. Pero por otro lado Scorpious Malfoy era un Malfoy, uno muy orgulloso de serlo, y como tal él sabía que jamás hubiese encajado en esa otra casa que el maldito sombrero quería enviarlo. Pero bueno, ahora que estaba donde pertenecía, y como el buen Malfoy que era, se enfocaría solo en ser el mejor de su clase y generación, sacar sobresaliente en todo, lo cual no era para nada difícil. Y jugar al Quiddicht. ¿Qué otras preocupaciones podría tener un niño de 11 años? , ninguna, absolutamente ninguna, si no contamos dos pequeños detalles claramente, uno posado delante de él sobre la mesa, un pergamino, y otra atrás suyo que no dejaba de reírse. Dos detalles que ponían el peligro la única promesa que su padre le hizo hacer antes de subir al expreso, el único consejo que su padre de dio directamente entre orden y suplica, y esa era que, **_por favor, se mantuviera alejado de los Potter._**

Jamás imagino que cumplir los deseos de su padre iba a ser tan condenadamente difícil. En un comienzo había resultado de lo más fácil, todo gracias a la reacción de sus compañeros al inicio del año escolar. Por un lado, el hecho que un Potter estuviese en Slytherin causó revuelo en las mazmorras. Los primeros rumores que se hicieron escuchar en la sala común de las serpientes, eran algunos como; _"Potter envió a su hijo para acá para hacernos la vida imposible_", _"De seguro tendremos los próximos siete años sin ganar la copa" "Cuidado Malfoy, quizás tú serás el primero en caer en la búsqueda de venganza_". Esto fue porque muchos pensaron que el ingreso de Albus iba a estar cargado de comentarios ácidos de parte de él hacia sus compañeros, malas miradas y criticas dado que muchos alumnos de dicha casa eran nietos, sobrinos o hijos de Mortífagos, o de personas que simplemente dieron un pie atrás antes de pelear ante Voldemort. No era secreto para nadie que los Slytherin le habían hecho la vida bastante más difícil o casi imposible, a su padre. Por lo cual las reacciones estaban mezcladas entre arrepentimiento, miedo, y resentimiento de estos hacia la familia Potter.

Pero si hay algo que tienen los Slytherin a diferencia de otras casas, era un nivel de hermandad que iba más allá de la compresión. Al fin de cuentas Albus era uno de ellos, por lo cual con el tiempo todos estos sentimientos fueron expresados de la mejor forma que los Slytherin saben esconder lo que realmente sienten, con indiferencia. Y Scorpious no podía estar más feliz de participar de dicho , Scorpious fue lo bastante educado como para haberle hablado el primer día en el banquete, pero entre más conocía al ojiverde, más se daba cuenta que las palabras de su padre, eran el mejor consejo si quería tener una vida tranquila en Hogwarts.

Pero Albus con el tiempo lo estaba complicando todo, por su parte, jamás demostró ser una persona juzgadora, este sabía que no confiaban en él todavía, por lo cual se dedicaba a ganar muchos puntos para su casa cada vez que podía, haciéndose el listillo en clases o ayudando en las cocinas para ganar puntos extras. Había demostrado una personalidad muy diferente a la del "arrogante James Potter", y resultaba llevarse bien con Scott Malik, luego de que ambos conversaran y se dieran cuenta que apoyaban a los mismos equipos de Quiddicht. El resultado fue que poco a poco estaban aceptando a Potter entre sus filas. Especialmente por el traidor de Zabini, con quien el primer día habían acordado que se mantendrían alejados de Potter, y Zabini parecía ser el más contento con este arreglo también.

No obstante, fue luego de un mes que los encontró riendo en la habitación mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico. Albus se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño y cuando Zabini se topó con la mirada inquisidora de Scorpious solo se encogió de hombros, y le dio la simple explicación de _"Potter es genial"._

\- ¿Qué Potter es genial?! - Exclamó con la mayor acidez y sarcasmo que un niño de 11 años podía tener en su interior.

\- Vamos Scor, dale una oportunidad, de hecho creo que acabo de encontrar a tu perfecto contrincante para el ajedrez mágico.- Scorpious bufó y salió por la misma puerta por la cual había entrado dando un fuerte portazo. _"Maldito Potter, Maldito Zabini" _

De aquella situación ya había pasado casi un mes, era fines de Octubre y el menor de los Malfoy estaba muy orgulloso de él mismo y de seguir firme en su lucha contra Potter, o su lucha por seguir indiferente a Potter a decir verdad. O eso era al menos lo que a él le gustaba creer.

\- Hey Scor…- Muy poca gente estaba en la sala común a aquellas horas, por lo cual Scorpious junto a Amelia había aprovechado de acapararse la gran mesa de roble para realizar el trabajo de Transfiguración que debía presentarse la siguiente semana. Pero para desgracia de los rubios, no todo era paz. La voz de Albus se hizo escuchar detrás de ellos, quien estaba sentado junto a Tyron, mientras el moreno le arrojaba pelotitas de papel a Amelia.

\- Scorpious… - El rubio ni se inmutó, y seguía con la vista fija en el pergamino delante de él, sin entender del todo lo que seguía escribiendo.

\- Scorpious… - nada.

\- HEY MALFOY! -

\- ¡¿!¡Qué?!- _Merlín, ¿Que hice para merecer esto?_ Era lo que se preguntaba ahora, y cada día el rubio cuando escuchaba a Albus dirigirse a él, cuando escuchaba a Albus no cantar, si no que gritar mientras se duchaba. Cuando Albus al parecer desconocía lo que era el espacio personal y le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros mientras caminaban a clases, o cuando Albus quien tampoco parecía conocer la palabra privacidad, le hacía mil preguntas sobre su familia o su vida. Y Scorpious trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar al ojiverde y mantenerse alejado de él, porque él de verdad, no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver con Albus Potter.

\- Van 2 meses desde que decidiste tratarme con la ley del hielo, lo cual personalmente lo encuentro algo bastante interesante, te hace parece misterioso y todo eso, pero se supone que este trabajo es en "**pareja" **y digamos que confío más en mis conocimientos sobre transfiguraciones que en las tuyas. – No, la suerte no estaba del lado de Scorpious, porque Potter no solo era ahora su compañero de casa, curso, y habitación, sino que también era su compañero de trabajos en TODAS-Y-CADA-UNA de las asignaturas que tenían juntos.

El pelinegro se levantó y camino justo hasta colocarse detrás de Scorpious y se recargo en la espalda del rubio para leer sobre su hombro.

\- _Espacio personal, Potter - _murmuró Scorpious cansado, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo decía en un día, pero Albus pareció ni inmutarse mientras seguía leyendo el trabajo por sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre colocar como ejemplo de Transfiguraciones básicas, transformar un vaso en una escoba? ¡No tienen siquiera 2 elementos en común como para que eso sea factible!

Scorpious se levantó empujando a Albus hacia atrás y le pasó la pluma con la cual está escribiendo, y se fue a sentar junto a Tyron quien no dejaba de reírse.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema con esta materia a todo esto Malfoy?, Sobresaliente en todo exceptuando esto. ¡Goblins y Mortifagos, ESTA TODO MAL! – Exclamó Albus mientras tachaba cosas en el pergamino y miraba hacia el pergamino de Amelia para verificar que la tarea era sobre transfiguraciones básicas y no sobre transfiguraciones prohibidas o Transformaciones imposibles.

\- ¿Para qué perder el tiempo transformando cosas, si puedo costear tener ambas y más? – Albus negó con la cabeza dada la respuesta del rubio mientras le arrojaba el resto de las pelotitas de papel que tenía Tyron directamente a la cabeza de Scorpious. Ahora Amelia se unía a las risas de Tyron. El ojiverde suspiró, no había caso con el rubio, Albus era siempre quien al final terminaba haciendo los informes de transformaciones y Scorpious, bueno, él simplemente se iba a dormir, como ahora.

Quedaban exactamente 6 días para Halloween lo que significaba que desde ya el gran comedor comenzaba a lucir como una gran calabaza, todo naranjo y los fantasmas de forma sarcástica se andaban paseando con sábanas blancas por los pasillos.

\- Albus!

\- James!

\- Albus!

\- James!

James corría aparentando cámara lenta hacia la mesa de las serpientes con un montón de cartas en su mano izquierda. Scorpious bufó, todos los sábados era lo mismo. Al llegar a su destino James sin importarle siquiera un poco las miradas asesinas que los Slytherin le enviaban, se sienta al lado de su hermano haciendo a un lado a Scorpious.

\- Ty, ¿no te parece que huele…raro? Es como si hubiesen tomado a un gato y lo hubiesen mojado y remojado en moco de Troll. – Amelia quien al igual que siempre estaba sentada al frente de Albus se giró hacia su amigo frunciendo la nariz al ver llegar al mayor de los Potter sudado, claramente venia de una práctica de Quiddicht.

\- Como siempre un gusto también verte Wood - Le respondió James sin darle mucha importancia, y con la boca llena de muffin de chocolate se dirigió hacia su hermano- ¿Cómo es que siempre los Slytherin tienen más opciones de café y muffin que mi mesa? No importa. Al, acá hay una carta de los papás, una de Lily, Teddy también te escribió, déjame ver creo que…a si acá esta, tía Hermione también te escribió, y finalmente una de los abuelos. - James de alguna forma u otra se había adueñado de Prongs, por lo cual las cartas usualmente le llegaban a él y no se hacía ningún problema en ir a dejarla directamente a la mesa de su hermano, ya que disfrutaba hasta el último pelo de su cabeza el revuelo que esto causaba. Especialmente amaba ver la cara de Scott Malik, su archienemigo, quien James estaba seguro que por ser moreno es que podía ocultar su cara enrojecida de ira.

\- ¿Entrenamos hoy después de almuerzo? – Pregunta Albus ansioso.

James en su pasión por romper las reglas junto con Fred un día "secuestraron" a Albus y lo llevaron a los terrenos más alejados del castillo para jugar un poco de Quiddicht, aun cuando 1. Estaban sin supervisión. 2. Los de primer año lo tenían prohibido. 3. James y Fred estaban castigados por 1 mes sin Quiddicht fuera de los entrenamientos oficiales 4. Estaban en un lugar del bosque prohibido. 5. El cual seguía indudablemente, prohibido.

\- Voy a Hogsmeade hoy, pero te dejaré mi escoba ya sabes dónde para que la ocupes hoy. Al, me llegó a enterar que te pillaron volando y te requisaron mi escoba, MI preciada escoba y te juro por mamá que serás mago muerto. – Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia su primo. Fred levanta una mano para saludar a Albus antes que ambos desaparezcan por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Scorpi? – Albus se gira hacia el rubio con una sonrisa sabiendo cuanto este odiaba que le dijeran así.

\- Scor… ¿Quieres ir a jugar Quiddicht? ¿Yo llevo la escoba y tú tu maravillosa snitch? - El rubio ni se inmuta, sigue comiendo sus cereales con la lentitud y elegancia que solo él puede emanar cada día.

\- Te lo haré más simple, o vienes con nosotros – dice Albus apuntando hacia Amelia, Tyron y él – o te juro por Merlín que desde hoy te dejaré hacer los trabajos de Transformación SOLO, y Rose está muy muy pero muy cerca de superarte en otras asignaturas, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, por lo cual tú y yo sabemos que me necesitas y no puedes arriesgarte a un supera las expectativas o peor…a un insuficiente en el siguiente informe.

Si había algo que Albus había aprendido estos casi 2 meses, es que Scorpious era un competidor innato, y era el mayor nerd que había conocido. De hecho Tyron y Amelia, que se creían muy populares, se encargaban de remarcarle esto a Scorpious, que él, en efecto era el nerd más grande en todo Slytherin, o quizás en Hogwarts, aún más que "la Weasley de Albus" refiriéndose a Rose o que "el chico bonito de Ravenclaw", palabras de Amelia, refiriéndose a un chico de 4to quien había sido hasta invitado a ser partícipe de investigaciones ministeriales en cuanto a los tratamientos avanzados en criaturas mágicas. Pero Scorpious la verdad es que no estudiaba mucho, pero si era un sabelotodo innato, y para sorpresa de Albus, habían veces que hasta sabia más que su prima Rose. Quien al verse superada por Malfoy, comenzó a estar tardes enteras en la biblioteca para no quedar atrás.

En conclusión, Albus sabía que este era la forma de chantaje más factible para convencer al rubio. Como respuesta, Scorpious se puso de pie, pero no miró a Albus, sino que a Tyron.

\- Dile a tu nuevo mejor amigo, que nos vemos en los terrenos junto al lago en 20 minutos.

Ty y Albus compartieron una sonrisa cómplice mientras que Scorpious se giró y camino lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la salida. Era inevitable fijarse como muchas personas se giraban a verlo o se quedaban mirándolo fijamente mientras caminaba. Fuesen o no fuesen de su misma casa, de su misma edad o mayores, para muchas personas, Scorpious Malfoy era sin duda alguna, una belleza.

\- Aah ese caminar, siempre me hace suspira – Dijo Amelia como quien habla de un amor platónico pestañando coquetamente mientras ve a Scorpious alejándose – Lastima que Scor sea un engreído, malcriado, terco, orgulloso, manipula...

\- Oh Wood, quien lo iba a decir, tú y Malfoy son iguales, serian la pareja perfecta - Detrás de Amelia aparece Rose quien luego de tirar este comentario se sienta junto a su primo.

\- ¿! Que obsesión tienen los Gryffindor con sentarse en nuestra mesa?! Independiente de eso, Weasley, tu y yo sabemos que tu odio hacia mi está básicamente reducido a la envidia que le tienes a mi pelo. ¿Te digo mi secreto? Se llama Acondicionador. – Rose rueda los ojos, negando con la cabeza, evitando no reírse.

\- ¿Te digo un secreto Mia? No eres lo suficientemente importante, como para odiarte - La rubia sonríe con suficiencia, por alguna razón la relación que tenía con la pelirroja era algo que la entretenía, durante años más de alguno de sus comentarios hizo llorar a más de una niña, y eso le molestaba, quizás por eso siempre se llevó mejor con hombres que con mujeres, pero Weasley era diferente, tenía respuesta para todo, Rose Weasley era una digna oponente.

Amelia en su papel de mujer ofendida, se levanta de forma indignada y toma a Ty de su túnica arrastrándolo con ella, Ty mientras se ve llevado contra su voluntad hace una señal a Albus de "nos vemos después".

\- Eso! Vayan a esconderse a su nido. – murmura Rose por lo bajo.

\- Rose!

\- Tranquilo, Mia está actuando, en el fondo me ama. Al, vamos al grano, no pude evitar escuchar a James mencionar que te dejo ya – sabes- que en ya – sabes- donde. Como tu prima te digo que no es buena idea, hace tiempo te tienen en la mira para poder castigarte y así poder quitarle un par de puntos a Slytherin. Pero como tu amiga debo de pedir un favor, puedes llevar a Thomas contigo?

\- Quieres que lleve a Thomas a jugar Quiddicht con mis amigos que son unas víboras malvadas? Rosie, me estás dando a tu amigo como ofrenda para que los míos lo dejen traumado de por vida.

\- Claramente pensé que eso dirías, por lo cual iré yo también. Y tú y yo sabemos que puedo contra ellos 3 juntos, con una sola mano, y los ojos vendados. - Albus duda un poco, porque sabe que su prima está en lo correcto y si eso sucediera, ahí sí que sus esperanzas que Rose aceptara a sus amigos y viceversa, se irían por el excusado- Viene de familia Muggle Albus, no sabe ni que es una Snitch, y el Lunes tenemos nuestra primera clase de vuelo, y esta aterrado y avergonzado, por favor ayúdalo. - Albus levanta una ceja, luego otra, y luego ambas simultáneamente.

\- Te veo muy interesada en ayudar a Thomas, ¿son esos ojos negros qué te hacen perderte en su inmensa profundidad? ¿o su sonrisa tan pura? ¿o es…– Rose le pega en el brazo a su primo- ¡auch! Ok ok , lo ayudaré. Merlín, siempre apelando a la fuerza física.

Cuando Albus, Rose y Thomas llegaron a los terrenos junto al lago, los 3 Slytherin ya estaban ahí sentados, como siempre Ty y Mia conversando y Scorpious en silencio mirando hacia el lago. Con un movimiento de mano, Albus les indicó que lo siguieran hacia el bosque prohibido, donde si entraban por la derecha y caminaban unos metros llegarían a un paraje abierto, que prácticamente estaba escondido detrás de una muralla de enredaderas. James lo descubrió en su segunda semana en Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron a su destino Rose sacó de una cartera que traía colgada una pequeña escoba que agrando con un movimiento de varita.

Lamentaban demasiado que no tuvieran más escobas, Tyron se lamentó de no haberle pedido a su hermano mayor la suya, pero ya estaban ahí, con una sola escoba y muchas personas queriendo subirse. Fue Rose la encargada de fiscalizar los turnos y el tiempo que cada uno tenía. Perdían minutos si otros veían la snitch antes o ganaban minutos al atrapar la snitch.

Ya había sido el turno de Amelia, quien no sólo tenía el mismo apellido que Oliver Wood, sino que también el talento de su tío. Para sorpresa de muchos, le ofreció a Thomas volar con ella para ver si el moreno le tenía vértigo a las alturas, y los únicos gritos que se escucharon de parte de él mientras volaban eran de emoción y no de miedo_. "este es el mejor día de mi vida!"_ gritaba con los brazos abiertos, lo que obligo a Amelia a agarrarlo de la túnica antes de que este cayera de la escoba. Al bajar, Albus, le prometió que le enseñaría a volar cuando su turno acabará.

También había sido el de Scorpious, quien atrapó la snitch 4 veces, pero solo Albus había visto la snitch al mismo tiempo o segundos antes que él, por lo cual estuvo muchos minutos hasta que todos le gritaron que ya había acabo su turno solo porque los demás ya querían que fuese el suyo. Y ahora era el turno de Tyron quien apenas llevaba 5 minutos volando.

\- Scorpious, para! –El moreno vuela directo hacia el rubio, después que el menor de los Malfoy se dedicará todo el turno de Tyron a lanzarle hechizos mientras volaba. Tyron, se lanza arriba de su amigo con la varita apuntándole y para sorpresa de todos, Scorpious estalla en risas, lo cual hace que todos giren para verlo, era la primera vez para casi todos ver a Scorpious reír tan abiertamente y sin parar, a excepción de Tyron, que conocía esa risa desde hace años y no iba hacer impedimento para lanzarle mil hechizos de vuelta, lamentablemente no se acordaba de ninguno que no estuviese prohibido en esos momentos.

\- Caíste de tu escoba Zabini, perdiste tu turno. – Dice Scorpious aun riéndose. – Potter tu turno ahora.

\- ¿Esta fue tu forma madura de vengarte? ¿Hacer que mi escoba vibrara como un toro mecánico? ¿Estamos a mano ahora? ¿Scorpious y Tyron unidos nuevamente para conquistar el mundo?

\- ¿Vengarme? Oh Zabini, esto ni siquiera ha empezado. – Dice Scorpious apuntando a su vez con la varita a Tyron, pero el hipo que le había quedado después de tanto reírse, evitaba que se viese amenazador. Entre ambos comienzan a tirarse hechizos corriendo por el terreno y lanzándose piedras y hojas y cualquier cosa que hubiese a su alrededor.

\- ¿Vengarse de qué? – Le pregunta Thomas a Amelia en un susurró.

\- Ty con Scor son amigos desde hace años, y el código de amigos dice que si Scor odia a alguien Ty por consecuencia debiese odiarlo también y viceversa. Y Ty bueno ya lo ves, uña y mugre con Potter. Lo cual en mi opinión es algo totalmente infantil y sin sentido.

\- Merlin que vergüenza que sea ÉL quien me supera en Encantamientos- Niega Rose mientras ve girar por el suelo a Scorpious imitando a un ninja y le lanza un hechizo de mocos a Tyron quien deja caer su varita y se hace el muerto.

Mientras tanto Albus ignora todo y se sube a la escoba de James, para aprovechar de utilizar la snitch de Scorpious, dado que no sabía cuándo la volvería a tener en su poder, y vuela, vuela muy alto, y se siente libre, y se siente él, no el hijo de Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico, no el hijo de Ginny Weasley, mejor cazadora en años de Arpías de Holyhead, no el hermano menor de James Potter. Y por primera vez se siente orgulloso de ser él, Albus Potter, primer Potter en Slytherin, un Hatstall, y se siente poderoso, en las alturas se le aclara la mente y sabe que es lo que quiere, y sabe también que hará lo posible por conseguirlo. Si a su padre le permitieron jugar en primer año, ¿Porque a él no?

\- ALBUS! – Albus mira hacia abajo al escuchar el grito de su prima, y al ver los ojos de ella sabe que están en problemas, grandes problemas. - Malfoy lanzó chispas con su varita!, BAJA AHORA! – cuando Albus toco el suelo, Rose lo único que atino hacer fue encoger la escoba y esconderlas dentro de su cartera, justo a tiempo cuando llega corriendo Hagrid, lo cual relaja enormemente a los chicos, Hagrid de seguro no los castigaría.

Albus le sonríe y luego se gira, y sólo se da cuenta que Rose, Thomas y él estaban a la vista. Detrás de un árbol a una gran distancia, puede ver el cabello rubio de Amelia, y un pie de Tyron, los muy listos, ya estaban escondidos para cuando llegó a su vez McGonagall.

\- Debí imaginármelo, veo que no me lo hará más fácil que su hermano no? – suspira McGonagall mirando a Albus- 15 puntos menos para Slytherin, hablaré con Slughorn para que él vea que castigo será el pertinente para esta tremenda violación a la reglas señor Potter- Luego se gira hacia los dos Gryffindor- Señorita Weasley ¿Por qué? – dijo derrotada, como si el hecho que Rose estuviese ahí hubiese sido una gran decepción - 15 puntos menos cada uno también. Y Por el bien de los 3, espero no volver a verlos siquiera rondando cerca de boque prohibido o mirándolo, o soñando con él. Hagrid hazme el favor de escoltarlos a la entrada del castillo por favor.

Albus hace mucho tiempo no sentía tanta rabia, después de verificar que su prima estuviese bien y pedirle que le entregará la escoba a James cuando este llegará de Hogsmeade. Baja cada peldaño de las escaleras con una determinación que nunca imagino que poseía. Al ingresar a la sala común se fija que Tyron y Amelia ya están ahí, la última se levanta buscando darle un explicación a ojiverde, pero este levanta la mano y la detiene antes de que pudiese hablar, su objetivo era otro, no ellos.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Es todo lo que dice muy bajo, casi en un susurró.

\- Arriba- Dice Tyron.

Albus sube estaba vez la escalera con aun más determinación que antes, agarrando muy fuerte su varita, era un milagro que no se rompiera a decir verdad. Tyron compartió una mirada de miedo con Amelia, antes de salir detrás de Albus para evitar lo que tuviese en mente. Cuando Albus abre la puerta de su dormitorio Scorpious esta cómodamente acostado sobre su cama leyendo un libro. El cual baja lentamente al escuchar el portazo con que Albus cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a Tyron afuera.

\- ¿Por qué? – Dice dando un paso con la varita en alto a la cama del rubio- Lanzas un hechizo de ubicación y luego corres – Otro paso más. – Muy propio de un Malfoy – otro paso.

Scorpious no saca su varita, no cambia su semblante serio y frio, solo se levanta y camina los pasos que lo separan de Albus y solo levanta un dedo amenazador hacia el ojiverde.

\- _Nunca- vuelvas- a – amenazarme - Potter. – _Susurra lentamente, y Albus sabe que se refiere a la amenaza sobre el trabajo de transformaciones y Albus asombrado se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. Scorpious Malfoy indudablemente preferiría un Insuficiente en Transformaciones antes que aceptar un chantaje de Albus Potter.

**FIN CAPITULO 4**

* * *

**_Nota Autora: _**

Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias nuevamente a aquellas personas que me envían mensajes motivadores , y comparten sus impresiones conmigo.

Lamento la demora, pero como les dije andaba de vacaciones, pero vengo recargada con muchas nuevas ideas.

Muchos cariños, y espero que hayan disfruten de este capitulo.

xoxo

Ami Malfoy


	5. No todo ha estado tan bien

**Nota Autor: **

Primero que todo, quiero pedir mil disculpas por lo mucho que los he hecho esperar por este capitulo, pero tenía miles de ideas en las cuales necesitaba que todos los personajes estuviesen más grandes, pero no sabía como hacer esa transición. Es por eso que este capitulo debo haberlo escrito una 10 veces, si no más. Nunca convenciéndome al 100% pero al final supe que jamás lograría la perfección y necesitaba seguir para poder escribir todas estas ideas que tengo en la cabeza. Y poder dar paso a la explicación de porque Albus y Scorpius son los Hatstall más interesantes en muchos años.

Espero que me sigan acompañando en los siguiente capitulo para conocer más secretos, y agradecerle sus comentarios una vez más.

Eternamente agradecida,

Ami.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: No todo ha estado tan bien…**

McGonagall caminaba de un lado para otro en su despacho tratando de evitar observar el cuadro de Dumbledore quien solo sonreía de aquella forma que sus cercanos recordaban cuando Albus sabia más de lo que dejaba notar, pero en estos momentos a Minerva le alteraba la idea de ver a Dumbledore gozar de aquella situación. Merlín, ¿Qué iba hacer? No era ni la primera, ni la segunda vez que aquellos chicos terminaban en su despacho, pero esta vez habían ido muy lejos.

Minerva se gira y sentado con la cabeza gacha estaba Albus Potter con toda su nariz ensangrentada, seguido de Scorpius Malfoy con un moretón bastante grande en su pómulo derecho, quien a diferencia de su compañero mantenía la cabeza alta con una mirada un poco desafiante, y por último y de quien menos le sorprendía su presencia, James Potter.

\- James podrías explicarme una vez más, ¿qué haces aquí?- Masajeándose la sien, la directora toma asiento frente a los tres chicos, dirigiéndose al mayor de los Potter.

\- Vengo hacerme cargo de mi participación en esta pelea profesora.

\- James, según todos los testigos presentes, tu ni siquiera estabas ahí.

\- Mentiras, claro que estaba ahí! - McGonagall levantó una ceja dando por entendido que a ella no la hacían tonta, James suspiró y se levantó para susurrarle algo al odio para evitar que ambos Slytherin lo oyeran.

\- Entiendo, toma asiento pero en silencio, bien? - James asistió e hizo caso omiso a la mirada de su hermano menor quien le exigía una explicación.

-¿Alguno de los dos me explicará que pasó?, De hecho quisiera saber cómo es que llegaron a esto.

Ni moreno ni rubio dio indicio alguno de querer explicar la situación, Scorpius se removió incomodo en su asiento, mientras que Albus se revolvía el pelo de la misma forma que Harry lo hacía cuando se encontraba en una situación incómoda. Minerva luego de esperar varios minutos, se coloca una vez más de pie y suspira.

\- Con Slughorn hemos hecho todo lo posible para tratar de ponerle un alto a estas infantiles peleas suyas, pero ya van dos años chicos, y ya no están en primer año cuando aún todos esperábamos que con el tiempo todo se apaciguará, que esta rivalidad fuese solo una etapa, pero creo que…

-Profesora…

-Albus ya tuviste tu tiempo de hablar, es mi turno ahora, es el primer día de clases por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso quieren que les prohíba el Quiddicht para

ver si con eso detienen esta ridícula enemistad?

-No! Quiddicht No!- Los tres chicos saltaron de sus sillas con ojos asustados. 

Albus, el pequeño Albus luego del incidente hace dos años cuando Scorpius lo delató en el bosque prohibido, tuvo que ir inmediatamente por órdenes de McGonagall directo donde el profesor Slughorn. Albus, quién tenía ya un plan en mente, como buen Slytherin, convenció a su jefe de casa que la mejor manera de retribuir su error y de compensar su falta de criterio yéndose a meter a un lugar tan peligro, como el bosque prohibido, era yendo a las pruebas de selección de Quiddicht.

Claramente, la primera reacción de Slughron fue de reírse del ojiverde. Pero no dándose por vencido Albus le hizo entender con estadísticas y muy buenos argumentos, que él era la única carta que tenían para ganarle a James Potter. Y le prometía que si quedaba seleccionado, ganaría la copa de Quiddicht para la casa de las serpientes.

Slughorn lo meditó, sonrió y aceptó la propuesta del ojiverde. Así fue como Albus se convirtió en el segundo Potter que entró al equipo de Quiddicht en su primer año en Hogwarts. Y el primero que llevó la victoria de su casa con tan solo 11 años y ningún partido perdido.

Scorpius por su lado entró al equipo en segundo año, aun cuando Albus se opuso rotundamente en su ingreso al equipo, el resto del equipo votó unánime a favor del rubio dado que en años no habían visto una persona tan capacitada para el puesto de cazador. Al menos en el equipo de las serpientes.

_**Flash Back**_

_2do año, 15 de Octubre del 2018._

_-No._

_-Al…_

_-Malik, ¿de verdad era tan bueno? ¿Es que acaso no había ningún candidato mejor que él? ¿Ninguno? ¿Me vas a decir que era el único bueno? ¿En todo Slytherin?-_

_-Merlín Albus cálmate, y si, era el mejor, por lejos. Puede ser que hasta ganemos sin siquiera tener que depender de la Snicht- Malik le revolvió el pelo al moreno y se fue con escoba al hombro. Albus derrotado se fue a sentar frente a Tyron y Mia. Mirando como Malik le estrechaba la mano a Scorpius cuando este estaba entrando al gran comedor._

_-No sé qué tanto sonríe Malfoy por haber obtenido el puesto de Cazador, Merlín sabe que es mi puesto el que él quiere. - Ty ríe y levanta una ceja mientras toma una tostada._

_-Al, que te hace creer que Scorp quiere tu puesto? De hecho…_

_-Cuando lo conocí, me confesó que era muy bueno en el puesto de buscador._

_-Es un excelente buscador, no hay duda de eso, pero se muere de aburrimiento en ese puesto…-Albus iba a replicar sorprendido como es que alguien podría aburrirse, cuando llega el rubio y se sienta diagonal a él, sin siquiera saludarlo._

_-Buenos días Scor, Felicitaciones por entrar el equipo! - Dice Mia con una sonrisa genuina._

_-Si hermano, felicidades, recién hablamos de eso. -ojimiel se gira hacia la rubia no dándole importancia a las miradas de odio entre sus amigos. - Mia de hecho recuerdas aquella vez que Scorp hizo un berrinche porque tío Draco lo obligo a jugar de buscador? Y tío Draco tuvo que…- Albus no queriendo escuchar las historia del pequeño rubio tomó una manzana y se fue camino a su siguiente clase, Scorpius lo siguió con la vista, sonriendo._

_-Scorpius basta, no sonrías como si acabases de ganar una batalla, esta competencia entre ustedes dos tiene que parar. -Dijo Amelia levantando un dedo y mirándolo enojada._

_-El comenzó…_

_-No Scorpius, fuiste tú._

_-¿! De qué lado estas Wood!?_

_-Del de Albus, obvio. - Dijo Mia lanzándole una última mirada de reprobación, y saliendo detrás de su otro amigo._

_-Scorp…- Tyron mira seriamente al último de los Malfoy tratando de descifrarlo, tratar de entender que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, porque Tyron conocía al chico delante de él mejor que a cualquiera de sus tres hermanos, pero prácticamente hace un año que Scorpius no era el mismo._

_Siempre fue un chico de una personalidad fuerte, inflexible, observadora, sarcástica, seguro de sí mismo, y muy callado. Pero hasta hace un año, el rubio quien se caracterizaba por no meterse con nadie, no importarle nadie ni nada. Quién no hacía caso de lo que la gente podía decir de él y de su familia, jamás lo había visto meterse en problemas._

_Pero desde que se cruzó con Albus Potter, era como si el demonio se hubiese apoderado de su amigo. Peleaba con Albus, ignoraba a Albus, competía con el moreno, hasta en Herbología, y Merlín sabe que Scorpius era alérgico a toda y cada uno de las plantas que pudiesen existir, pero él parecía olvidarlo con tal de vencer a Potter en notas o lo que fuese. Hasta podía tomarse duchas de 40 minutos, si sabía que era Albus él que venía después. Si, su amigo se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado e infantil, aun Tyron con sus 13 años se podía dar cuenta de eso._

_-Ty…Tienes esa mirada cómo si estuvieses analizándome._

_-Scorpius, ni esos psiquiatras Muggles podrían entender que pasa en tu mente, menos podría yo. Solo te diré una cosa, Albus es un buen chico, no jodas una relación que podría terminar en una buena amistad._

_-Todo este discurso es porque entre al equipo de Quiddicht? ¿Por qué el pequeño príncipe Potter II no me quería en él, yo debía de darle en el gusto?_

_-Tú sabes a que me refiero S, ni siquiera querías entrar al equipo._

_-Bueno, cambie de parecer._

_-Odias ser el centro de atención._

_-Mientras haya un Potter en el campo, jamás seré el centro de atención- Dijo Scorpius dejando sus cereales a medio comer y levantándose. Tyron podía ser muy busquillas cuando quería._

_-Oh, así que de eso va todo, ¿Estas celoso de Al? - Scorpius se paró en golpe y se giró hacia su amigo cuando ya iban camino a la sala de pociones._

_-¿Por qué habría de estar celoso de Potter? ¿Qué diablos Tyron?_

_-Tranquilo S, será nuestro secreto. - Cuando el moreno vio que su amigo estaba abriendo la boca para replicar, se sentó junto a Rose Weasley, quién lo miro bastante sorprendida. - No quiero sentarme ni con Scor, ni con Al, espero que no te moleste. - Dijo dándole una sonrisa, la cual fue contestada con una risa de la colorina, mientras que el rubio se sentó en el único puesto libre, al lado de Albus, quienes comenzaron inmediatamente a discutir quién estaría a cargo del caldero, y quién se levantaría a buscar los ingredientes._

_-Ya nadie quiere estar cerca de esos dos, ¿qué pasó esta vez?_

_-Al hechizo la almohada de Scorpius para que a mitad de la noche explotará. Todavía la habitación está llena de plumas. Y Scorpius anda de los mil demonios, ya sabes, no durmió sus 8 horas diarias.- Rose miró a su primo, y suspiró. Albus Potter cada vez se comportaba más y más infantil, algo debía hacer._

**Fin Flash Back**.

Mientras que James Potter, era un fan del Quiddicht, luego de ganar dos años seguidos y de salir ambos como mejor jugador, su título fue desplazado por ambos chicos ahora a su lado, Albus hace dos años, y Scorpius hace uno. Pero James no solo quería ganar la copa para su casa, sino que también quería ganarles a las dos serpientes calculadoras y manipuladoras. No le gustaba solo ganar, si no que le gustaba ser mejor y vencer a los mejores, y si a Albus y Scorpius los sacaban del Quiddicht, bueno, los partidos de Quiddicht se volvería muy fáciles y aburridos.

\- Profesora, he entrenado todos y cada uno de los días que estuvimos de vacaciones, sé, le digo de corazón, que este año ganaré la copa para Gryffindor, pero si les prohíbe a ellos dos jugador, Merlín sabe que la gente podría hablar que fue una medida absolutamente imparcial detonada por su muy explicable favoritismo hacia la mejor casa que el sombrero podría decidir enviar a …

\- James….- Minerva levanta la mano para detener al ojicafe.

\- Pero profesora, de verdad si me permite opinar esto podría resultar en una muy mala reputa…

\- James…

\- Jamie, lo estás haciendo de nuevo - Dice Albus mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hablar por los codos.

-Oh…- Dice James sonriéndole a la directora y sentándose nuevamente, al momento que la puerta del despacho se abre.

-Profesora, los chicos de primer año acaban de llegar al castillo, pronto comenzará la selección y…

-Oh claro, gracias Neville. Harry me mataría si para la selección de Lily, no están sus hermanos ahí. En cuanto a ustedes dos - Dice volviendo su vista a los dos Slytherin. - Quiero que vengan a mi despacho mañana por la tarde. Ahora andando, y les advierto, cualquier mínima intención o movimiento de alguno de ustedes en buscar problemas en las siguiente 24 horas, resultará en una expulsión. - Scorpius y Albus tragaron salivas, preocupados y asistieron hacia la profesora, quien con un movimiento de manos les dio a entender que era hora de salir del despacho.

Caminando hacia el gran comedor, James se quedó unos pasos atrás observando a los dos chicos delante de él, no se hablaban ni se miraban, pero podía ver como el rubio tenía su mano en su bolsillo apretando fuertemente la varita.

James se adelantó y agarro a Scorpius del cuello con un brazo y a Albus con el otro y los trajo hacia sí.

\- No sé cómo decirles esto de buena forma pero si los sacan del equipo yo los torturaré personalmente, lenta y dolorosamente.

Scorpius se removió para librarse del brazo del mayor de los Potter y bufo negando con la cabeza caminando rápidamente y desapareciendo de la vista de los dos chicos.

\- No sé porque a las chicas les encanta tanto, es un gruñón no?

\- Solo con nosotros, de hecho, con la mayoría de las personas resulta un _ "encanto"._ ¿Qué hacías allá arriba Jamie?

-Bah, solo quería saber que castigo les daba…Ya sabes, ahora que soy prefecto estas cosas me incumben.

-Eres tan malo mintiendo…Aparte es Fred el prefecto, no tú.

-Pero somos un pack, ya hable con Neville, y le hice saber mi parecer…

-No sé porque creo que aquella conversación término en ti sobornando a mi pobre padrino.

-Seguro no fue lo mismo que tu hiciste con Slughron, yo solo sigo tus pasos hermanito…

-Si, claro…Entonces me dirás porque tanto interés tienes en mis peleas con Malfoy?

-¿Dónde crees que quede Lily?- dijo James haciendo omisión de la pregunta de su hermano, mientras iban llegando al gran comedor.

-James…

-Albus…

Albus lo observó detenidamente, James era tan fácil de leer, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no sabía que se traía su hermano mayor entre manos. Por su parte, James conocía aquella mirada, lo estaba analizando, Albus estaba poniéndose en todos los escenarios existentes buscando la respuesta de porque lo siguió hasta el despacho de McGonagall.

-¿No es obvio? Es Lily… - Pero para sorpresa de James, Albus no siguió con el tema, de hecho Albus sonreía y volvía a tener su brillo usual, siempre se le iluminaba el rostro, a ambos en verdad, cuando hablaban de su hermana.

-Te esperamos en la sala común luego de la cena, ok? - Albus asiste y camina hacia su mesa, donde Scorpius tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano mirando hacia la mesa de profesores y Tyron le da un apretón amistoso en el hombro cuando se sienta junto a él.

\- Merlin Albus, esta vez sí que se les escapo de las manos…

-No quiero hablar de eso Ty…luego ¿sí?

\- Tu hermana entra este año a Hogwarts cierto? - Susurra mientras McGonagall comienza a llamar a alumnos hacia el taburete y Albus asiste buscándola entre la multitud - ¿Y quién es?...

_\- Potter, Lily…_

_-_Oh, olvídalo, ya la ví. - Albus ríe ante el comentario de Tyron y sigue con la vista a su hermana caminando temblorosa, con su largo pelo colorín tomado en una cola de caballo y cuando el sombrero es colocado sobre su cabeza, no dura ni 5 segundos sobre ella cuando grita fuerte y claro Gryffindor.

Toda la mesa de los leones estalla en aplausos, James y Fred corren y la alzan como un trofeo mientras la colorina se ríe divertida, y en cuanto toma asiento, se gira levemente buscando la mirada de su otro hermano.

Albus le levanta un pulgar y Lily le devuelve el gesto sonriendo.

-Tu hermana es encantadora Albus. Crees que acceda a desfilar mi nueva colección? ¿Podrías por favor convencerla?, Si definitivamente tendremos que convencerla, si mi línea de ropa la comienzan a utilizar los hermanos Potter, en cosa de meses será grito y plata.

-Mia, no explotaras a mi hermana. Y, ¿hermanos Potter?, ¿hermanoS? ¿Estoy incluido en ese plural del apellido?

-Eres un Potter o no?

-Si…

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces, listillo.

-Amelia, sobre mi cadáver algún día me veras desfilar tu ropa.

\- De verdad crees que tienes opción de contradecirme? Sabes que si no lo haces le diré a…

-Ok!, Merlín, tu sí que eres la Slytherin más víbora que conozco.

\- Oh Albus! Gracias, extrañaba esos cumplidos. - Dice Amelia realmente feliz, y tomando una de las frutillas que habían aparecido frente a ellos.

-No era exactamente un cumplido Mia…- Dice Albus mirando hacia la mesa de sus hermanos, cuando se fija en que Scorpius ya estaba de salida del gran

comedor.

-Al, no…-Tyron lo mira seriamente mientras al mismo tiempo que Amelia le toma el brazo.

-Ve, yo agarraré un poco de comida para llevarte más tarde. - Dice la rubia al mismo tiempo, le revuelve el pelo a pesar de los reproches de su amiga y sale detrás del rubio.

Albus se detiene cuando ve como Scorpius camina con sus manos en los bolsillos, girando hacia las mazmorras, no sabía muy bien que lo llevaba a seguirlo, dado que una parte de él quería pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido en el tren, y otra parte aún quería más venganza.

Desde el incidente dos años atrás en el bosque prohibido, algo se había despertado en Albus, recordaba con cierta vergüenza como en sus primero meses en el castillo buscaba la amistad y aceptación del rubio, pero luego de que lo delatará, se sintió un idiota al haber intentado tanto algo y que en el proceso lo hubiesen humillado. Porque luego todo el mundo hablaba de como Scorpius Malfoy seguía los pasos de su padre y no se doblegaba a la popularidad de los Potter.

Desde entonces Albus Potter le había declarado la guerra a Scorpius. Albus no era una persona que simplemente dejará las cosas al olvido, planeó todo detenidamente, sabía que Scorpius esa noche hace 2 años esperaba que Albus tirará una maldición con su varita, pero Albus simplemente lo miró, se dio vuelta, hizo a un lado a Tyron y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Espero, espero, y espero hasta que ya todos pensaron que Albus era muy Hufflepuff para su propio bien y había quedado todo en el olvido. Pero un mes después, tal como había amenazado a Scorpius, Albus entregó el trabajo de Transformación más mal hecho en la historia de Hogwarts, lo cual hizo que Scorpius Malfoy cayera al segundo lugar en notas, superado ahora con creces por Rose Weasley.

_**Flash Back, Primer año. Enero 2018**__._

_-Señor Malfoy, Potter, porfavor quédense, necesito hablar con ustedes- McGonagall había ya entregado todos los informes que cerraban el primer semestre, todos menos el de Albus y Scorpius._

_Scorpius se levantó y caminó hacía el escritorio de la directora, mientras todos los demás iban saliendo de la sala. Albus simplemente se quedó atrás de brazos cruzados._

_-Estoy muy decepcionada de ambos chicos. Señor Malfoy, a la fecha era el mejor alumno de su generación, solo en 4 meses ya maneja hechizos mejor que muchos de 3er año, y que decir de ti Albus, eras uno de mis mejores alumnos de Transformaciones, se puede saber que les sucedió?_

_-Profesora, creo que no la estoy siguiendo._

_-Scorpius, reprobaron este informe, ni siquiera con un Insatisfactorio, si no con un TROLL, y al ser el con mayor porcentaje, también reprobaron este semestre, si de vuelta de vacaciones no tienen extraordinario en todo, probablemente tengan que repetir esta clase durante las vacaciones de verano._

_Scorpius pestañeo muchas veces, abrió y cerró la boca otras tanta._

_-¿Perdone? ¿Qué reprobamos? ¿Cómo es aquello posible?, Puedo asegurar que lo revise…- Scorpius mientras hablaba más y más se le iba aclarando de que iba todo esto, y su voz cada vez tenía un toque más de hielo que la palabra anterior. -Oh…¿Puedo revisar el informe profesora? _

_La Directora se colocó de pie y le entregó el informe a Scorpius y miró a Albus con una mirada decepcionada y salió del salón camino a su despacho._

_Scorpius de forma sobrenatural leyó el informe rápidamente y miro a Albus. Albus nunca había visto tanto odio en una mirada._

_-"Alguno de los hechizos de transformaciones más famosos que han sido descubierto en los últimos años son las cirugías plásticas y la de autos que se convierten en máquinas del futuro que hablan y defienden a la humanidad" Esto es enserio Potter?! - Scorpius leía un extracto del informe dando pasos lentos y seguros hacia el ojiverde._

_-Transformer, un pelicula muy popular muggle. Es bastante entretenida de hecho, esta este chico que tiene un auto y que el auto.._

_Ese fue el primer encuentro físico que Albus y Scorpius tuvieron, Scorpius saltó sobre el ojinegro y olvidando por completo que era un mago con varita, y comenzó a pelear a golpe limpió. Albus al crecer con James y sus primos, esto era cosa casi de todos los días y sabía defenderse._

_-Te mataré Potter!_

_-Te lo advertí Malfoy, nadie se mete conmigo tampoco._

_En ese mismo momento ambos chicos con una fuerza mágica se separan y cada uno choca contra la pared contraria._

_-Se puede saber qué demonios les sucede a ustedes dos?! - Rose Weasley, tiene su varita en alto y una mirada muy pero muy enojada._

_Ambos chicos se miran con odio y respiran pesadamente. Scorpius es el primero en ponerse de pie, y le tira el informe a Albus en sus piernas._

_-Espero que estés contenta Weasley, Potter te limpió el camino a la cima. - Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de salir._

_Rose caminó hacia su primo y tomo el informe, mientras el ojiverde seguía respirando fuertemente, de chico había tenido cuadros asmáticos que aún volvían de vez en cuando. Rose termino de leer el informe y miró a Albus. - Oh Albus, que hiciste?_

_-Se lo merecia…_

_-Malfoy solo hizo que te castigaran por una tarde Al, tu hiciste que reprobará una asignatura._

_-Pero…_

_-Merlín, pensé que era James el de los malos planes, ya levántate y ve a arreglar esto de alguna forma._

_Albus se colocó de pie con ayuda de su prima y caminaron hacia el gran comedor. Pero desde aquella tarde ya cualquier posibilidad de amistad entre ambos se había quebrado, independiente de que compartieran amigos, desde ese momento Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter se ignoraban completamente o si la situación se presentaba, se peleaban con palabras, pero por alguna razón que absolutamente nadie podía explicar, es que hasta la fecha ninguno de los dos había ocupado magia en sus peleas._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La verdad es que Al estaba en un dilema, porque ya tres años atrás, Albus había visto algo en el rubio, que lo llevaba a que a pesar de todo, quería aún ser su amigo, no sabía si era simplemente porque Malfoy era un Malfoy y todo eso de llevarle la contra a los estigmas era algo que le apasionaba, o porque Scorpius como individuo resultaba una persona muy intrigante e interesante. Sentía que de alguna forma su destino estaba marcado por la presencia del malcriado de Scorpius, pero también sabía que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. Y menos lo haría él.

Albus estaba a punto de doblar por donde había doblado el rubio cuando algo o más bien alguien lo tira de su túnica y lo arrastra hacia el gran comedor. Albus gira la cabeza y es James, de nuevo.

-James déjame ir! ¿Qué haces?

-Evitando que te echen del equipo de Quiddicht. -Albus se cruza de brazos y sin resistencia se deja arrastrar por su hermano mayor, hasta que empujándolo lo sienta entre Rose y Lily.

-Al! -Lily lo abraza fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. -Temía que por estar en casas diferentes prácticamente no te vería.

-De hecho prácticamente no lo vemos, y si no me equivoco ¿James te "castigo" de nuevo sentándote acá?

-Como siempre muy perspicaz mi querida Rose. Pero uno, ¿Qué ni nos vemos? Tengo contigo prácticamente todas y cada uno de las clases - Albus se sirve de absolutamente todo lo que tiene al alcance y se echa una cucharada de puré a la boca- sin mencionar que tomamos juntos todos los electivos este año, y ambos estamos en el club de debate, ajedrez, pociones avanzadas, y apreciación cinematográfica muggle, sin considerar claramente que estas SIEMPRE conmigo en nuestras horas de estudio en la biblioteca.

Lily deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, y segundo después busca la mirada de su otro hermano - James, por favor dime que Al está bromeando, y no TODOS tenemos que tener una agenda tan aburrida como la de él.

-Lils, solo Al se las ingenia para tener una vida tan aburrida, si no quieres ser una amargada a los 13 años, mi consejo es que hagas todo lo contrario a Albus.

-Segundo - Dice Albus ignorando a sus hermano y girándose nuevamente hacia Rose - Si, James se está metiendo más de lo normal en lo que no le incumbe - Se gira hacia su hermana esta vez- Pero ahora Lils porque tu estas acá no será más un castigo estar sentado con estos gatitos.

-Hey! - Fred, James y Rose exclaman levantando la cabeza ofendidos, pero todos riendo al mismo tiempo.

El día siguiente, todo estaba tranquilo para McGonagall, quien usualmente caminaba todas las mañanas por el gran comedor, mientras los chicos desayunaban. Saludando con un gesto de cabeza o cruzando un par de palabras con algunos. La directora estaba convencida que aquel silencio era porque al hacer a Fred Weasley prefecto, si había frenado las andanzas de Fred y James. Y por otro lado el haber amenazado a Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter, hacía que aquella mañana en el gran comedor fuese sorpresivamente tranquila y libre de discusiones.

Minerva si bien llevaba sus varios años siendo directora de Hogwarts, nunca pudo dejar de lado su amor a dar clases, por lo cual nunca dejó su puesto como profesora de Transfiguración. A muchos de los chicos de ahí no podría verlos si solo se dedicaba a estar haciendo papeleos en su despacho, y quiéralo o no aceptarlo, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que les causaban algunos alumnos, también les tenía un cariño considerable.

Especialmente al chico que ahora estaba entrando al gran comedor.

McGonagall cerró los ojos, sonriendo. No, definitivamente la paz era muy buena para ser verdad. Suspiró y abriendo los ojos cambió su semblante al de directora, seria y estricta mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia la entrada.

-JAMES POTTER! LO QUE SEA QUE TRAJISTE ESTE AÑO AL CASTILLO, NO ESTA PERMITIDO!

James con un toque en la puntas de sus pies lleva la tabla de skate a sus manos y con una mirada asustada se gira hacia donde McGonagall estaba de brazos cruzados, pero luego James sonríe encantadoramente.

-Profesora, para no cometer los mismos errores del año pasado cuando me prohibió el uso de mi escoba dentro del castillo es que he decidido este año traer un medio de trasporte menos invasivo - Mcgonagall estaba a punto de rebatir cuando James levanta un dedo - Y con ayuda de un buen consejero leímos todo el código de Hogwarts con sus reglas, en donde si menciona no utilizar las escobas, mi error, menciona no utilizar medios de transporte motorizados, animales y otros, pero en ningún lado hablan de una prohibición con respecto a no utilizar skates por los pasillos.

Minerva mira por detrás de James, y ve parado con el pelo extremadamente desordenado como si recién se hubiese levantado al menor de los Potter quién tenía la misma sonrisa de su hermano.

\- ¿Supongo que el buen consejero fuiste tú Albus?

-Imposible resistirse a los pedidos de Jamie profesora - Dice Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno señores Potter, solo les aconsejo que relean el código dentro de unos días más, hasta entonces…

-Hasta entonces querida directora evitare no atropellar a nadie con mi tabla. - tan rápido como dice eso el ojicafe, se sube a su tabla y va hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Fred Weasley estaba haciendo un castillo con los panqueques, el cual Minerva sabía que estallaría en unos minutos y se convence que su elección de prefectos ese año no iba a tener el efecto que ella buscaba.

-Albus, luego de su hora de historia de la magia, quiero que con el señor Malfoy vayan a mi oficina ¿está claro?

-Si profesora. - Albus se queda ahí quieto mirándola, y Minerva no puede evitar recordar a Harry, cuando Albus se mueve de un pie a otro buscando las palabras correctas para continuar - Profesora, ¿Sabe que no puede cambiar el código hasta dentro de un año más cierto? Las reglas con las que un alumno comienza el año deben ser las mismas que…

-Con las que comienza…Albus, lo sé, tenía la esperanza que ustedes no lo supieran. Y no deberían porque saberlo, ¿Qué niño de 13 años se dedica a leer el código del colegio?

Albus le sonríe con suficiencia. - Tyron me apostó a que Scorpius tenía mejor memoria que la mía, por lo cual nos hizo memorizarnos el código del colegio, creyó que algún beneficio podríamos sacar de eso. Hasta ahora James ha sido el único beneficiado.

-He de asumir entonces que ganó la apuesta del señor Zabini a costas ahora de mi poco poder de reacción sobre las acciones de su hermano.

-No profesora, hasta ahora Scorpius siempre gana. -Con eso Albus da por terminada la conversación y en vez de caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, se sienta al lado de James quién le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le revuelve el pelo.

Minerva se queda mirándolos un rato hasta que decide ir a intercambiar unas palabras con Dumbledor antes de comenzar las clases.

Saliendo del comedor justo pasa corriendo Lily Potter en sentido contrario.

-¡Por Merlín! No me van a creer que vi en el baño de chicas de Gryffindor! - Lily empuja a James hacia un lado y se sienta entremedio de sus hermanos. Rose Weasley levanta la vista de un libro que tenía sobre la mesa mientras comía cereales y negaba con la cabeza a su prima para que evitará seguir hablando.

James mira de su prima a su hermana y de su hermana a su prima y Rose solo suspira conociendo a su primo, James no lo dejaría ir.

-Habla, que viste Lils?

-Bueno, pasa que escuche a unas chicas de 4to año hablar, ya sabes esa chica de cabello rubio estaba hablando con…

-Sí, la ubico… ¿Te refieres al ranking de chicos que tienen en el baño? - Se gira hacia su prima sonriendo- Oh Rosie, todos los chicos sabemos que ustedes hacen eso. - Rose estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Lily la interrumpe.

-¿Y también sabias que venden el horario de clases tuyo y de Al? Con todas sus actividades y donde encontrarlos y en qué horas para toparse con ustedes "accidentalmente".

\- ¿De qué hablas Lily?...Solo Fred sabe lo que hago cada día de mi vida - James levanta una ceja incrédulo.

\- A si Jamie, olvide decirte, intercambie esa información.

Lily los mira a todo mientras hablan y levanta la mano- Nada de eso es lo sorprendente, si no que lo venden a 1 GALEON! ¡UNO! ¿Quién por todos los unicornios pagaría un galeón para saber sus horarios? Podrían solo seguirlos…- James la mira pero luego se gira hacia Fred ignorando a su hermana.

-Que tu hiciste que?!

No era sorpresa para nadie que mucha gente quisiera acercarse a los hermanos Potter principalmente por curiosidad, por el hecho de que eran los hijos de Harry Potter. A pesar de los años y a pesar que ellos no tuvieron absolutamente nada que ver con la guerra, la comunidad mágica siempre estaba atenta a la vida de los Potter. A James en particular no le molestaba tanto cuando era niño, pero desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts 5 años atrás, era como si todo el mundo creyese conocerlo, cuando en verdad no era así. Quizás por eso los Potter se refugiaban tanto en sus primos, sabían que su familia no estaba por interés con ellos.

-No me dejaste terminar, lo intercambie por acceso ilimitado para utilizar el campo de Quiddicht todo Septiembre y Octubre. -La chica era la encargada de repartir los horarios de entrenamiento para todas las actividades que se realizaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Enserio?! Merlín Fred! Eres el mejor sub capitán que podría haber elegido! -James cambio totalmente su semblante de sorpresa a uno de felicidad pura. Olvidado totalmente el punto de la discusión.

-Lo sé - Fred mira para todo lados y tira de la manga de su primo atrayéndolo hacia él - Tu horario está encantado eso sí, todas las horas libres que tenemos, las intercambie por sesiones de estudio o clases particulares de pociones y cosas así. Claramente no te conocen tan bien para creer que estudias. Y para mañana todos los horarios estarán en blanco, e imposible de recuperar la información en ellos. Un simple hechizo que Rosie me enseño.

James miraba a su primo y sonreía más y más.

-Así que dejamos a Slytherin sin campo de entrenamiento por 2 meses? -Fred asiste.

-Fenomenal.

Albus carraspea y todos se giran a verlo a él.

-¿! Ustedes le entregan mi horario, que no sé cómo se lo consiguieron, a chicas que solo se dedican a reírse y no dejarme estudiar, para aparte sin dejarme dónde entrenar?!

-Oh Al, no yo no fui el que entregó tu horario, de hecho ni sé en qué año vas. ¿4to o no?

Albus niega mientras su primo habla sin realmente estar interesado justo al momento en que su torre de panqueques esta tan alta que cae estallando todo el manjar en su interior. Fred estalla en risas igual que James.

-Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue?

-La misma persona que está en el número 1 de la lista de chicos guapos. -Rosie mira un poco preocupada a James mientras Lucy Weasley, quien lamentablemente era amiga de Audrey, la chica que vendía los horarios, se les une.

James se girara hacia su hermano sorprendido.

-Eso es mentira Al, yo jamás haría algo así!

-Jamie…- Ahora era Lily quien miraba a su hermano algo apenada.

-Pero como se les puede ocurrir que le haría algo así a mi hermano?! Todos sabemos cómo Al se pone cuando…

-James…-Esta vez Albus mira a su hermano comprensiblemente y el mayor se calla entendiendo. Albus baja la vista hacia la menor de los Potter. - Lily ¿quién es el primero de la lista?

-Bueno, ¿No es Obvio? Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿! QUE ?! - Albus y James exclaman ambos por motivos totalmente diferentes, pero ambos afectándolos de la misma manera.

Albus y James se colocan de pie, Albus estaba realmente enojado, Scorpius y todos los de su cuarto sabían cuánto Albus odiaba todo eso de la popularidad, odiaba que la gente anduviese escondiéndose detrás de los estantes en la librería para verlo, o se hacían amigas de Amelia o Rose para acercase a él. Albus no odiaba que la gente lo quisiese, si no que él era de la opinión de si alguien quería conocerlo, que simplemente fueran y le hablaran, no era tan difícil.

Mientras que James solo pensaba _¿! Como un Malfoy iba a ganarle?! ¿! De nuevo?!, _todo el ego y autoestima del mayor de los Potter estaba siendo pisoteado por un Malfoy. Cualquier persona fuera de Hogwarts pensaría que Malfoy sería una de las personas menos queribles en la escuela, pero por alguna razón la realidad era otra.

Albus toma su varita con fuerza, y siente como una mano suave se coloca sobre la suya.

-Al…- Lily lo mira con esos ojos de súplica.

-Al no estoy defendiendo a Scor ni nada, pero piensa con la cabeza fría un momento. Cálmate y siéntate. - Rose se había dado la vuelta y ahora se sentaba al otro lado de Albus.

-Rose, Malfoy ganó algo entregando esa información, quiero saber que fue. Aparte no lo entienden? Si eso cae en manos de Rita, le será mucho más fácil encontrarnos cuando estemos en Hogsmeade o algo así.

-Scorpius no ganó nada con eso, de hecho yo estaba ahí. Audrey le preguntó si podía ver su horario porque quería hacer un reportaje sobre él y sus intereses, dado que salió estrella de Quiddicht el año pasado. Scorpius no es un idiota y le dijo textual _"Si estas interesada en Potter no vengas a mí nunca más"._ Pero algo paso por la mente de Scor y cuando estaba a punto de irse, se giró y le dijo que si ella estaba tan interesada en ti, que se atreviese a ir a las mazmorras y ver tu horario directamente. Le entrego la contraseña de Slytherin y se fue. Creo que ni el creyó que esa chica realmente lo hiciese.

-Creo que Malfoy si sabía que Audrey se atrevería a ir a las mazmorras - Informa Lucy.

-Lucy estamos tratando acá de que Albus no le declare la guerra una vez más a Score.

-Rose no estoy tratando de poner a Al en contra de Malfoy, de hecho, Malfoy probablemente le hizo un favor a Al. -Lucy indica hacia la entrada del gran comedor, en donde Audrey quien se caracterizaba por tener un pelo rubio y largo, ahora lo tenía verde, verde Slytherin. El cual combinaba con su piel del mismo color. - Audrey trato de quitarse el color toda la mañana, el hechizo que recibió esta demasiado bien elaborado, ni en la enfermería pudieron volver su piel a la normalidad. Audrey esta de muerte.

Mientras todos se giraban a ver a Audrey, Albus busca a Scorpius en la mesa y lo encuentra sentado al lado de Tyron. Ambos compartiendo una mirada cómplice y riendo como si fuesen niños de 5 años.

Albus sabía que un hechizo así, si bien Ty era un muy buen mago, solo Scorpius podría lanzar un hechizo en que su contra hechizo fuese muy difícil de realizar o que simplemente no existiese.

Eran cosas como esas que descolocaban a Albus, porque ¿Por qué razón Scorpius había hechizado a Audrey, si era a Albus al que molestaba y no al rubio? ¿Por qué Scorpius se comportaba a diferencia del alcance en primer año tan justo y preocupado con todos?

No entendía porqué el rubio a veces actuaba al contrario de lo que se esperaba, y menos entendía como era que a su forma estuviese defendiendo a Albus, especialmente después que en el tren el ojiverde le dijera en plena discusión una de las palabras más ofensivas que se había creado luego de la guerra.

_**FLASH BACK. 1 días atrás.**_

_Albus caminaba por el tren buscando el carrito de dulces, y por el rabillo de un ojo ve a Scorpius que estaba hablado con Rose como si fuesen los mejores amigos._

_Rose le había advertido que ella jamás lo apoyaría en su odio a Scorpius, de hecho luego del desastre de Transformaciones, Rose le pidió a la profesora si ella podía ser la nueva pareja de trabajos de Malfoy, a lo cual todos reaccionaron sorprendido, Albus incluido. Minerva no lo pensó dos veces y acepto. Desde entonces Albus sabia que Rose y Scorpius se llevaban bien, pero jamás se imaginaba que fuesen tan amigos como para compartir el viaje de Hogwarts._

_Albus se paró en la puerta del compartimiento y miró a su prima - Rose, no digas que luego no te lo advertí pero Malfoy no es mejor que Peter Pettigrew._

\- - _Me llamaste PETER PETTIGREW? - Scorpius se levantó furioso y Albus dio un paso atrás recién dándose cuenta la estupidez que había dicho. Solo porque se sentía celoso, celoso que Rose si hubiese podido conseguir ser amiga del rubio, celoso porque Rose no lo había apoyado. Y rabia porque sabía que su prima era inteligente y jamás tomaría partido con el lado equivocado, lo que lo hacía a él el lado equivocado._

_Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y Scorpius estaba ahí parado, con una cara de enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo._

_-Todos sabemos que los Malfoy se mueven hacia donde calienta el sol. Por lo cual si, Pettigrew.- Albus no podía controlar sus palabras, era como si una fuerza mayor a él mismo lo controlaba cuando estaba cerca del rubio y no pudiese pensar con claridad._

_Pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando porque Scorpius le había pegado un combo tirándolo hacia fuera del compartimiento y Albus no pensó dos veces para responder y pegarle en un pómulo, y así ambos siguieron tirando golpes mientras rodaban por el tren. Hasta que Louis Weasley tuvo que separarlos y arrastrarlos hasta el compartimiento de prefectos y sentarlos a cada uno en la esquina contraria._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Al, creo que ya es hora que te comportes como el chico inteligente y adorable que eres, y hagas una tregua con Scor. -Rose lo miraba con cariño y Albus sabía que su prima tenía razón. Pero no era tan fácil. Albus sabía que con Scorpius Malfoy nada era tan fácil como pareciera.

-Hablaré con él, no prometo nada Rosie, pero al menos evitaré hoy pelear con él. AUCH! -Lily le pega en un brazo a Albus.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Scorpius algo asi? No había tenido tiempo antes para decírtelo, pero Merlín Al, ahora entiendo porque James ha intentado todo este tiempo evitar que los papás se enteren de tus peleas. Fuiste un gilipollas.

-Lily! - Todos abren los ojos mirando a la menor.

-¿Qué? Pero si es cierto.

-Lily tiene razón, me pasé del límite ayer. Le pediré disculpas.

-¡Wicked! Esto merece una celebración. Hoy fiesta en Gryffindor, pasa la voz Al. - James da por terminada la conversación levantándose de la mesa, pero luego gira hacia Albus - Invita a Scorpius, se lo debes. Aparte así las chicas podrán ver de cerca, que claramente YO soy más guapo que la culebra.

Albus cerró los ojos y suspiró, todo sería más fácil si su enemigo fuese alguien al que todos odiaran pero no alguien al que todos aman.

Ese día definitivamente, sería un largo día.

**Fin del capítulo 5.**


	6. El peor castigo

Capítulo 6

**El Peor Castigo**

Albus estaba subiendo por la escalera al despacho de Minerva McGonagall cuando se encuentra con que Scorpius ya estaba ahí, sentado en el último peldaño de la escalera, cabeza gacha y sus manos agarrando su cabeza.

A simple vista se podía ver que Scorpius Malfoy estaba frustrado y preocupado.

Albus se apoya en la muralla contraria a donde Scorpius esta y lo observa y se sorprende un poco.

No muchas veces había visto al rubio así, de hecho solo una vez, cuando estaban a minutos de dar el último examen de Transformaciones en primer año, y de aquella nota dependía si aprobaban el ramo o no. Pero en aquella ocasión estaba Tyron al lado del rubio y de alguna forma la presencia de su amigo calmaba a Scorpius.

Pero ahora en su preocupación ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Albus, quién luego de mucho darle vuelta y por la culpabilidad que sentía, se sienta al lado del menor de los Malfoy.

-Mmhh…Scorpius? ¿Estás bien? - El ojigris levanta su cabeza sorprendido y choca su mirada con la de Albus.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?, Obvio que estoy bien Potter.

Al coloca una mano en la rodilla derecha del rubio deteniendo el incesante movimiento que este estaba haciendo- Haces eso cada vez que estas nervioso. No tienes que preocuparte de nada Malfoy, al menos esta vez la culpa si fue 100% mía. Por primera vez.

-Eso lo sé Potter. Pero tu nariz aun moreteada, sumado a que eres el hijo de Harry Potter no me ayudaran mucho por mi lado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?

-Oh vamos Potter, no creerás enserio que el mundo no siente un enorme favoritismo hacia ti solo por tu apellido. Mientras que todos sabemos lo que el mundo cree de los Malfoy. Y tú y yo sabemos que cuando entremos a ese despacho al que juzgaran será a mí y no a ti.

Albus no era idiota y tenía más que claro que ser el hijo de Harry Potter le daba ciertos beneficios, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que Scorpius Malfoy se lo dijera. Y se sorprendió sentir que por primera vez ese tipo de comentario no le molestara si no que provocara que Albus sintiese cierta empatía con el rubio.

De hecho, hasta ese momento realmente nunca había notado que Scorpius siempre era el más perjudicado de todos sus encuentros.

La vez que discutieron en Herbología, Neville solo le llamo la atención a Albus mientras que Scorpius tuvo que hacer un ensayo sobre la planta de ilusiones y porque no era óptimo lanzarla en el caldero de su compañero para producirle alucinaciones en la mitad de la clase. Y Scorpius lo hizo en silencio.

En la enfermería siempre lo atendían a él primero después de un partido de Quiddicht y luego a Scorpius. Y Scorpius esperaba en silencio.

En derechos mágicos, Scorpius y Albus les tocó debatir sobre los derechos de los centauros. Y aun cuando Scorpius tenía dedos para el piano y por lejos manejaba el tema mejor que Albus, aun así Profesora Lavender le dio la victoria a Albus. Y Scorpius simplemente no dijo nada mientras volvía a su puesto.

Albus poco a poco se daba cuenta que su prima Rose tenía razón cuando le decía que era él quién usualmente buscaba el odio del rubio. Porque en general Scorpius Malfoy era una persona tranquila. Pero Albus también conocía al rubio, y si bien era tranquilo con todo el mundo, cuando respectaba a su comportamiento frente a cualquier Potter, Scorpius era todo menos tranquilo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, usualmente, por no decir siempre, Scorpius ignoraba a James, y probablemente también ignorase a Albus, si Albus no lo buscará tanto.

En ese momento Albus se sintió culpable, y recién se percató que anoche estuvo a punto de que le quitaran lo que más amaba que era el Quiddicht, e iba a hundir a Malfoy con él, cuando, como había dicho antes, el rubio ayer no había hecho nada. Solo se había defendido.

-Scorpius…

\- Potter, guárdate tus palabras sentimentales y actitud Gryffindor para alguien que le importe.

\- Ni siquiera he dicho algo! Merlin Malfoy, como puedes ser tan desagradable…

\- Conozco esa mirada tuya, "Soy Albus Potter y soy mejor que todos, y siento lastima por todos los demás"

\- "Soy Albus Potter y me acabo de dar cuenta que ayer fui un idiota,… lo siento" Esa era mi mirada, siempre crees sabértelas todas por Merlín Malfoy.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras del ojiverde. Decir que le sorprendieron era decir poco, pero su orgullo era mayor y evitando demostrar la sorpresa, pensaba rápidamente como contestarle a su compañero.

-Potter…

-Al! - Justo cuando el rubio volvía su atención hacia Albus, la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abre y James Potter sale del despacho con una sonrisa en su rostro parándose frente a su hermano.

Albus que había mantenido su mirada fija en el rubio se giró para quedar de frente a su hermano y niega con la cabeza.

-Jamie, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - James simplemente agrando aún más su sonrisa.

-Ahora sabrán - James se hace a un lado de la puerta dejando un espacio para que pasen los Slytherin, Scorpius pasa sin siquiera realmente mirarlo y Albus se detiene. - Sé que la curiosidad te carcome, pero ya todo te lo explicará McGonagall, solo asiste a todo lo que te diga si?

-Sabes que odio cuando…

-Goblins Albus, entra de una vez!- James empuja a su hermano y entra detrás de él.

Dentro del despacho de McGonagall los dos Slytherin se sorprendieron de no ser los únicos que estaban ahí, aparte de James Potter también estaba Rose Weasley. Quien se gira apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y le sonríe a su primo.

-Por favor chicos tomen asiento. - Scorpius es el primero en moverse y sentarse en la silla más apartada de los tres Weasley. Mientras que Albus toma asiento entre su compañero y su prima. James se queda de pie observando el estante donde la directora tenía muchos objetos y libros.

-James porfavor, no toques…Olvídalo, simplemente no rompas nada. - Dice la profesora tomando asiento frente a los chicos.

-Que haces aquí Rosie? -susurra por lo bajo Albus

-Salvando tu pellejo.

-Bueno chicos, dado que ninguno de los dos el día de ayer quiso compartir su versión de la historia, tuve que llamar a la señorita Weasley que fue la única que estuvo presente para que me contará que sucedió.

Albus mira hacia su prima un poco asustado por lo que podría haber dicho, si decía la verdad, Albus podría terminar realmente perjudicado. Pero si su prima mentía, Scorpius una vez se vería injustamente castigado. Albus se removió incomodo en su asiento, hasta que su prima por debajo del escritorio toma la mano de Albus y la aprieta dándole seguridad. Tal cual como solía hacer cuando eran más pequeños.

-Señor Malfoy…espero que sepa que acá en Hogwarts no aceptamos ninguna clase de abusos, ya sean físicos o psicológicos. - Scorpius suspiró resignado. Rose Weasley era sin duda alguna la única Gryffindor que relativamente le agradaba, era una persona lógica y muy sensata, pero dudaba mucho que eso fuese más grande que el amor que sentía por su primo, por lo cual lo más probable es que la pelirroja hubiese cambiado la historia para salvar al ojiverde. Y Scorpius ya se estaba preparando para sobornar a quien fuese para evitar que lo suspendieran, o peor, para poder seguir participando en el equipo de Quiddicht. - Para la próxima vez que Albus lo recrimine por su familia o por cualquier motivo, antes de lanzarse a golpearlo, le exijo que venga directo donde mi, y yo misma tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Albus y Scorpius en vez de mirar a la profesora ambos se giraron para ver a Rose Weasley. Ambos sorprendidos. Albus no esperaba menos de su prima, sabía que Rose siempre estaría ahí para él, pero pedirle que mintiese y hundiera a un inocente, era algo que Rose no tenía en su corazón. Rose no podría dañar nada que tuviese corazón y sentimientos.

-Pero Scorpius, debes de controlarte, no puedes reaccionar así cada vez que Albus se comporta infantilmente, lo cual nos lleva a ti Albus Potter, llamar a tu compañero Pettigrew es algo sumamente insultante. Especialmente cuando a la misma persona que llamaste de esa forma, anoche calló y jamás te culpo de lo ofensivo que fuiste anoche. Tus padres estarían sumamente desilusionados Albus.

Albus nunca se había sentido tan incómodo. Por qué sabía que su directora tenía toda la razón del mundo. Por merlín, imaginaba la cara de su madre si supiese y se le encogió el corazón. Aun cuando se tratase de un Malfoy, siempre le enseñaron a que jamás juzgaran a sus compañeros por la familia de la que venían, ya fuesen muggle, mestiza, puras, de ex mortifagos, o aliados. Todos merecían el respeto que sus padres les habían inculcado. Y ahí estaba él, comportándose como un gilipollas, aun cuando el rubio muchas veces se merecía ese trato. Albus no quería ser la clase de personas que hiciese sentir mal a la gente, y menos provocar problemas.

-Profesora, Potter ya se disculpó por el incidente de anoche. ¿Cuál vendría siendo mi castigo? Entre más rápido terminemos esto, mejor.

Todos, absolutamente todos, James, Rose, Albus, McGonagall y todos los ex directores que estaban en sus cuadros dirigieron su mirada asombrada hacia el ojigris. Scorpius Malfoy, quién cada vez que terminaba en el despacho se mantenía callado, era Albus siempre el que hablaba por los dos, mientras que el rubio solo asistía o negaba con la cabeza y acataba cada castigo que se le asignaba. Minerva en ese momento se percató que era la primera vez que Scorpius decía algo frente a ella.

-Me alegra escuchar que Albus se haya dado cuenta de su error de ayer, pero de todas formas no puedo dejarlo pasar así como así. Pero por lo pronto 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.-Scorpius bufó.

-Pero hoy los convoque a ambos para solucionar un problema mayor. Espero que con esto sea la última vez que tenga que buscar una forma para evitar que ustedes terminen sacándose los ojos. Slughorn me hizo ver muy amablemente, que hasta ahora siempre buscamos la forma de mantenerlos lo más alejados posible el uno del otro, pero quizás la solución sea la opuesta, que ambos trabajen juntos por algo. Y James tuvo una grandiosa idea, para mi sorpresa, que si bien tengo mis reparos es la única solución que nos queda, y todos aún tenemos la esperanza de que funcione. ¿James?

Albus se giró hacia su hermano, quien estaba inmerso jugando con una bola de cristal ajeno a todo, hasta que escucho un carraspeo y dejo caer la bola la cual se hizo añicos en el suelo.

-Ups, lo siento_. "Reparo_" - con su varita la bola de cristal volvió a su forma original, luego James caminó hacia otra puerta que Albus sabía que iba a una especie de living, dejando pasar a un grupo de persona de lo más raro.

Louis Weasley, Scott Malik y Newt Clearwater, un chico de 5to año de Ravenclaw. Quienes tomaron asiento al otro lado de su prima en sillas que Minerva hizo aparecer. Albus no entendía que goblins sucedia, estaba sentado junto a tres prefectos, exceptuando a Rose, quien solo por no ir en 5to es que no era una.

-Como bien saben este año se realizará el Torneo Interescolar de Magia y Hechicería. Y Hogwarts no ha sido sede de dicho torneo hace casi 30 años. Era costumbre que cada año que se realizara dicho torneo una casa estaba encargada de los preparativos. Y retomando desde la última vez que nos tocó ser sede, este año es el turno de Gryffindor para organizar dicho evento.

-¿Qué demonios es Torneo Inter…lo que sea? -Susurró Al a su prima, quien lo miró con su clásica mirada de desaprobación.

-Albus, enserio?, En el tren creí darte una charla bastante completa al respecto.

-Vamos Rosie, sabes que cuando comienzas a hablar muy apasionadamente sobre algo que implique la palabra "Hogwarts" mi mente se bloquea y dejo de escucharte.-Rose iba a replicar, pero Minerva no puedo evitar escucharlo.

-El Torneo Interescolar señor Potter, a diferencia del torneo de los 3 magos, es un torneo que no solo se limita a las escuelas de Europa, de hecho es alrededor de todo el mundo. Por zona se hace una preselección de las mejores escuelas, y solo 2 por área son clasificadas para venir hasta acá para competir con los mejores.

-Es algo asi como el mundial de futbol Al…-le aclaro James a Al.

-Comprendo, lo que no entiendo es que tengo que ver yo, dado que es Gryffindor el encargado…

-A ese punto iba a llegar Albus, Gryffindor solo organiza a las demás casas. James fue seleccionado para ser el organizador oficial del evento. Por lo cual es el quien debía escoger un integrante de cada casa para armar la comitiva completa.

-Scott, Jamie te escogió a ti?- Albus mira de forma suspicaz y sorprendido a su capitán de Quiddicht.

-Creeme, me sorprendió más a ti que a mí. Para mi desgracia es algo como el juramento inquebrantable, una vez que el maldito Potter escribió mi nombre en la hoja de Capitan de Slytherin no tuve ni voz ni voto. -Dice lanzándole miradas asesinas a James.

-Oh Malik supéralo. -James no le da importancia y esta vez con su varita hace aparecer una pizarra en la cual comienza a hacer garabatos mientras va explicando. - Este torneo es el torneo más importante en todo el mundo mágico. Y contempla tres distintas áreas, la primera y la más obvia es la área intelectual. Donde se evalúan todas las materias que vemos, tales como duelo, debate, ajedrez mágico, pociones, transfiguración, conocimientos muggles, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, astronomía, etc.

James se gira y con su plumón apunta hacia el chico de Ravenclaw.

-Acá es donde tu Newt con Rose serán encargados de reclutar a los mejores de Hogwarts para participar en cada prueba. En cada prueba se participa en parejas, dependiendo las pruebas varian entre dos o 3 parejas por escuela. Por lo cual Newt, tienes que escoger a los mejores de Ravenclaw, y Rose comó es obvio que estará en todas las pruebas, será tu ayudante personal para ir escogiendo alumnos. Eso si ya tenemos una pareja lista, así que ahí les dos las vacantes que quedan para las diversas pruebas. Newt espero que ese mismo espíritu que tienes para ganarme en defensa contra las artes oscuras lo tengas para vencer a las demás escuelas, entendido?.

-Eso será pan comido.

Albus se sorprendía más y más de lo apasionado que James estaba con todo este asunto. Por un lado su hermano jamás había demostrado gran interés en nada que no fuese Quiddicht o la tienda de su tio George. Verlo organizar a 4 casas, era algo que Albus debía aplaudirle.

-La segunda área a evaluar, es el área artística, fotografía, literatura, música y pintura son alguna de las tantas áreas a evaluar.

-Ahí es donde claramente entro yo. - Louis se levanta para ir a buscar el papel que sostenía James al nombrar las diversas áreas en torno al mundo artístico. Y sonríe. Su primo tenía un talento para el arte que hasta a Albus que no entendía nada de arte dejaba sin palabras. El rubio tenía la capacidad de capturar la belleza en absolutamente todo lo que se le ponía por delante, Albus estaba seguro que era por su corazón Hufflepuff y también en parte su sangre veela que según él, hacía que todo brillase de una forma peculiar- Esto es fenomenal, déjalo en mis manos Jamie, ganaremos.

-Y por último, la tercera área evaluar, y la más importante que hasta tuve que comerme mi orgullo para caer bajo y tener que pedir la ayuda a serpientes venen…

-James…

-Lo siento profesora. El tercer punto y el mejor es el campeonato interescolar de Quiddicht. Donde está de más decir que es uno de aquellos eventos en que todos los profesionales y entrenadores asisten, para reclutar u ofrecer becas a los alumnos más destacados para participar en sus equipos al momento de graduarse.

-Interescolar de Quiddicht?! Estará Krum?!

-Si Al, estará Krum. Y Como organizador oficial, me auto nomine capitán del equipo de Quiddicht de Hogwarts.

-James….

-Profesora, solo quería ver la cara de Malik al decir eso. Bueno ahí es donde entras tu serpiente, aun cuando todos sepamos que soy mil veces mejor jugador que tú, la copa de Quiddicht pertenece a tu casa, por lo cual por órdenes de McGonagall y muy a mi pesar tienes cierto poder de voz y voto en lo que respecta a armar y entrenar al equipo de Hogwarts.

-Lo que claramente me deja a mí como capitán del Equipo -El moreno le sonría con suficiencia a James. Quien estalla en risa.

-Oh querido Scottie, estás tan alejado de la realidad. Lo anterior fue el discurso que la directora me dijo que dijera. La verdad es que solo te escogí porque simplemente das miedo. Y necesitamos asustar a las otras casas. Así que tú serás el que de la puerta hacia afuera amenace a los demás equipos, mientras yo me encargo de entrenar al equipo de Quiddicht. A parte no nos vendría mal un poco de pensamiento Slytherin para ganar las pruebas. Lo cual nos lleva a ustedes dos. - James camina para pararse frente a Scorpius y Albus.

-Supongo que me consideraste para el equipo…

-Albus, claro que te consideré para el equipo y no solo para eso - James sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero es una sonrisa que hace que sus ojos brillen de la forma en que el ojiverde reconoce cuando James hace una travesura y se sale con la suya- Tu mi querido hermanito participaras en absolutamente todas las pruebas. Todas.

-Pero qué diablos?! Yo no tengo ninguna intención en part…-Albus se levantó dirigiéndose a su directora.

-Ignorenlo profesora, pero eso no es todo, Malfoy... - El rubio vio como el Gryffindor más odioso que alguna vez había conocido se estaba girando hacia él, con la misma mirada con la cual le había hablado a su hermano. - Tu competirás en todo con Albus, no como contrincantes, si no que como dupla, pareja, juntos.

-¿Esto es una clase de castigo? ¿Puedo optar por la opción de irme suspendido unos días? -Scorpius miraba todo con ojos críticos, porque por merlín, como fue que termino él metido en un castigo en donde no se involucraba solo un Potter, si no que dos.

-No Scorpius, aparte James explícitamente solicito que tu entrenaras al equipo de Quiddicht. Pero ningún alumno menor a 5to año puede encargarse de las pruebas. Por lo cual solo podrás asesorarlo junto con el señor Malik.

-Malfoy ayudará a James? Profesora, hipotéticamente hablando, que pasaría si Malfoy se rehúsa a ayudar a Jamie? ¿Lo suspenden? ¿Lo expulsan? - Albus preguntaba esto con una emoción que ni siquiera trataba de ocultar.

-Si ese fuese el caso, estoy segura que el Señor Malfoy llamaría a su padre inmediatamente para irse a la escuela en Francia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No, no funcionaría con él esa amenaza. Pero si sé con qué puedo motivarte Scorpius.

\- Lo dudo….

\- Malik egresa este año de Hogwarts. Si te comprometes a dar lo mejor de ti, no simplemente ayudar a James, si no que de verdad demostrar que estas comprometido con esta tarea, podríamos con Slughorn ofrecerte el puesto de Capitán Quiddicht de Slytherin el próximo año.

-Que?! - Albus se levanta con las manos firmes agarrando el escritorio y al mirar a su compañero observa que el rubio tiene la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez le haya visto. - Profesora no estará hablando enserio…

-Me temo Albus que no soy de las personas que bromeo.

-Y que ganó yo al participar en esto?

-Probablemente mucho, pero nada en particular a su vez. Tendrás que participar porque he decidido que este es tu castigo por tus acciones de anoche. - Albus no quitó la vista de su directora, mientras sopesaba todas las alternativas, hasta que finalmente el ojiverde se hecho hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó sus brazos.

-Ok, es justo, lo haré. Pero no esperen que lo haga con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Nadie quiere ver tu sonrisa Potter…

-Oh Malfoy, Me sorprendes…¿sabes lo que es una sonrisa? -Albus fulmina con su mirada al Scorpius quien estaba a punto de replicar cuando Minerva se levanta de su silla.

-Basta ustedes dos. Esta demás decirle a todos chicos que confío completamente en James para que este evento salga bien, de hecho si James les pide que salten en un pie mientras se frotan la cabeza lo harán. No quiero quejas, Hogwarts ha sufrido mucho, y va siendo hora de darle un nuevo giro a esta escuela y que los chicos se sientan felices y seguros. Tengo la esperanza que esta actividad sea un respiro para todos.

Minerva camina para colocarse junto al cuadro de Dumbledor.

-Este torneo comienza de vuelta de vacaciones de Navidad, no se lo hemos anunciado a los demás alumnos porque primero queríamos tener todo organizado. Pero dado que todo quedo listo hoy, mañana haré el anuncio. Les recomiendo que comiencen el reclutamiento lo antes posible y también a entrenar porque hay escuelas que son de temer. Bueno chicos, ya pueden retirarse.

Todos los chicos se levantaron, Malik le paso un brazo por el cuello a Scorpius y se fueron hablando entusiasmados. Rose, Newt y Louis mientras salían iban conversando sobre posibles alumnos adecuados para las diversas pruebas. Y finalmente James y Albus eran los últimos en salir del despacho.

-Realmente querías que Malfoy fuese el entrenador de Quiddicht James? ¿ él? ¿Por qué él y no tú o yo? Hasta Dominque es mejor idea que él!

\- Albus, no soy idiota. Claro que también pensé en ti, pero mi sueño es jugar en equipos profesionales, y tenía que pensar más en grande. Analice todas las opciones, pero tú a diferencia de Malfoy, eres demás apasionado y te calientas muy rápido. Tú y yo nos cegamos muy rápido y ese probablemente sea nuestro problema. No asi Malfoy, piensa fríamente, en el último partido contra Ravenclaw, mientras los demás de tu casa hacían drama para cobrar penales estúpidos, Malfoy se levantaba aun cuando fuesen penales reales, y se subía a la escoba para anotar, no perdía el tiempo. Aparte miles de veces me he colado a entrenamientos de Slytherin, y Malik siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Malfoy le recomendaba. El chico es talentoso.

-Merlín James, acaso eres el presidente del fan club de Malfoy?

James comienza a reír a carcajadas.

-Si con eso el equipo de los Chudley Cannon me reclutan, abro el fan club mañana mismo. Ahora hermanito ve por tu mapa, que tenemos una excursión a Hogsmeade que hacer para buscar provisiones para la fiesta de esta noche. Nos juntamos en la estatua de la bruja tuerta en 20 minutos.

Albus suspiro y se revolvió el pelo, caminando hacia las mazmorras. Ese probablemente era el peor día de su vida. Tendria que competir en unas estúpidas pruebas intelectuales, para peor junto a Malfoy. Y si el muy maldito hacia todo bien, terminaría siendo el capitán de Slytherin. Albus nunca le entusiasmo el hecho de ser capitán, pero perder frente a Malfoy era algo que le afectaba en el orgullo.

Posiblemente hasta ese día nunca le había entusiasmado las fiestas que su hermano realizaba, pero ahora la necesitaba. Necesitaba desconectarse, y pasarlo bien. Si, Albus decidió que esa noche, se emborracharía.

Fin Capitulo 6

* * *

Hola! Hola !

Me encanta ver como va tomando forma este fic, y se van abriendo las posibilidades de demostrar todas las habilidades de Albus y Scorpius.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo, y ya pronto poder subir el siguiente.

No duden en dejarme sus impresiones, solicitudes, si les gustaria que agregara algo o alguien. Estamos para servirles.

Muchos cariños!

Ami Malfoy


	7. Muchos Potter para un solo Malfoy

Capítulo 7

\- No puedo creer que decidieras venir! Que alegría Scorpi, ya pensaba que este año serias igual de amargado que los anteriores. – Amelia va dando saltitos de alegría, mientras pasa un brazo por el cuello de Scorpius y comienza a caminar a su lado. Delante de ellos Tyron y Albus iban riendo probablemente por algo que Tyron dijera, el mulato tenía un humor que en particular a Albus solía hacerlo reír a carcajadas.

-No sé cuál es tu afán de pasarme el brazo así como si fuésemos amigos Amelia.

-Somos amigos Scor.

-Hablo de la forma muy poco femenina.

-Te conozco desde que tengo 6 años, y no me gustas. Para nada debo recalcar. Porque querría verme femenina para ti?

-Y yo que pensaba que era tu amor platónico…

-Dudo que seas el amor platónico de alguien Malfoy. –Dijo Albus como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Potter, primero que todo, nadie está hablando contigo. Segundo, entre tú y yo al menos yo he tenido citas, que me dices de ti? No me sorprendería que nadie te invite a salir, pero el ser el hijo de Harry Potter debe al menos tener un efecto en las personas.

Amelia y Tyron intercambian miradas y ambos asistiendo acuerdan en silencio seguir caminando y dejando a sus dos amigos atrás discutiendo por lo que fuese que estuviesen discutiendo esta vez solos. De todas maneras llegarían a la ex sala de adivinación donde sería la fiesta aquella noche.

-Lo que yo hago con mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy.

-Tampoco me interesa saber qué haces con tu tiempo libre Potter.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Justo cuando Scorpius termina de hablar se escucha un ruido y ve a Albus moverse rápidamente empujándolo contra la pared que tenía detrás de él.

-Qué demonios Po.. – Dice Scorpius moviéndose tratando de liberarse de Albus quien le tapa la boca.

-Ssshh, alguien viene. – Albus mira hacia atrás y con un movimiento de cabeza le indica al rubio que lo siga a una puerta que está al otro lado de la estatua en la cual están escondidos y les tapa la visión a ambos del corredor. Scorpius lo miró enojado, pero le hizo caso. Albus siguiéndolo cerró la puerta detrás de él y conjuro un hechizo silenciador.

\- Por Merlín, me puedes explicar porque nos escondemos?! El toque de queda no es hasta dentro de una hora. Auch me pisaste! Dónde estamos? "_Lumus"_

Scorpius saca su varita y al iluminar la estancia se da cuenta que estaban en un armario en el cual no había nada en su interior. Al darse cuenta de esto, Scorpius se hecha hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared contraria mientras su corazón comienza a latir cada vez más rápido.

-Malfoy estas bien? – Albus se molestó al ver como el rubio saltaba para el lado contrario al darse cuenta del reducido espacio en el que se encontraban, pero ahora que se fijaba bien en él, se dio cuenta que la respiración de Scorpius era muy agitada y el rubio estaba temblado levemente.

-Potter, necesito salir de aquí ahora mismo.

-Mi prima está afuera Scorpius. No podemos salir, si me ve nos seguirá y nos meterá en problemas.

-Rose?

-No, Lucy, siempre busca la forma de quitarnos puntos. Y si ve que vamos a una fiesta, nos delataría inmediatamente. – Scorpius sonrió – Que te causa tanta risa Malfoy?

-Me agrada saber cómo en casas como Gryffindor hay tanta gente gilipolla y aun así nos tratan a nosotros de malas personas.

-Y eso te agrada?

-Si. Nosotros jamás delataríamos a familia o amigos. Es el código. –Scorpius cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en su respiración y evitar entrar en pánico.

-¿Scorpius?

-Voy a morir si estoy 1 minuto más encerrado acá. - Scorpius había comenzado a transpirar notoriamente y a respirar más fuerte cada vez.

-¿Morir? Por Merlín que eres dramático. – Albus saca su varita – "Aguamenti" – El chorro de agua llega perfectamente a todo el rostro de Scorpius.

\- Mierda! Pero que..?! – Scorpius estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando Albus lo detiene con una mano.

-Necesitaba hacerlo, si no, hubieses estado concentrado en el reducido espacio y te hubiese dado uno de esos ataques de pánico tuyos…

-No tengo ataques de pánico Potter.

-Claro, como digas. Ahora crees poder concentrarte para volver a respirar bien? Quizás tengamos que quedarnos acá unos 10 minutos para asegurarnos que Lucy no está. – Albus se sentó en el suelo empujando a Scorpius con él.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y Albus pudo ver como el rubio luchaba por respirar profunda y lentamente. Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos en que ninguno dijo nada, y mientras Scorpius seguía trabajando en no sucumbir en su pánico dada su clautrofobia, Albus jugaba con su varita haciendo pequeños hechizos de luz.

Albus siguió jugando con su varita, para concentrarse en otra cosa. De verdad quería llegar a la fiesta de su hermano, pero ahí estaba, atrapado con Malfoy junior. Y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su compañero. No sabía si tocarlo, hablarle o simplemente dejarlo solo.

Albus se había dado cuenta que Scorpius tenía cierta fobia a los espacios reducido, una vez en 2do año cuando ambos con Tyron se habían quedado encerrados en un pasadizo que iba directo desde la biblioteca a la entrada de Slytherin. En dicha ocasión Scorpius solo cerró los ojos y no dijo nada, pero vio la cara de preocupación de Ty. Albus no dijo nada cuando si quería preguntar muchas cosas.

El silencio en el que se encontraban, hizo que saltará cuando el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Gracias...

-Perdón, que dijiste?-Albus se giró hacia Scorpius en poco sorprendido y un poco bromista-

-No presiones Potter…

-De verdad que no te escuche Score – Albus sonreía con suficiencia, si lo había escuchado pero había sido un gracias tan rápido y silencioso que el suponía que eso había dicho, mientras Scorpius suspiraba cansado.

-Dije que gracias por ya sabes...

-De nada Scor… ¿por casualidad tienes alguna otra fobia que deba saber? – Los ojos verdes de Albus chocaron con los grises de Scorpius, quien congelo su mirada.

-Que estas intentando hacer Potter? – Scorpius sacó su varita apuntando a Albus y Albus levantó sus brazos en modo de derrota.

-Nada Malfoy, no estoy intentando nada!

-Claro que si Potter, estabas tratando de entrar en mi mente.- Albus abrió los ojos enormemente y también apunto al rubio con su varita solo por si acaso.

\- ¿!Qué?! Como podría leer tu mente Malfoy? Acaso sabes Oclumancia para saber cuándo alguien intenta entrar a tu cabeza?!

\- Para hacer Oclumancia sabes muy bien que debo formular un hechizo Potter.

-En el caso de leer tu mente y hacer Legeremancia también debo pronunciar y conjurar un hechizo Malfoy.

Albus y Scorpius se miraban a los ojos tratando de encontrar la debilidad del otro, prácticamente chispas salían de la miradas que se enviaban. Scorpius había sentido como el ojiverde si había tratado de entrar a su mente. Pero el seguir insistiendo iba a hundirlo a él también.

Albus lo miraba seriamente, y el hecho que estuviese en silencio solo lo hacía sentir más incómodo al rubio, dado que Albus nunca estaba callado a no ser que la situación realmente lo ameritara.

-Mi prima ya debe haberse ido…

-Fenomenal. –Scorpius se levanta rápidamente y camina hacia la puerta. Cuando está a punto de abrirla siente una mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias por ayer hechizar a esa chica de Gryffindor, ya sabes la que andaba vendiendo mi horario.

-No lo hice por ti Potter. –Scorpius termina de girar el pomo de puerta y sale chocando con dos chicas colorinas.

-Score! ¿Qué hacías dentro de un armario? – Rose mira por detrás del rubio y nota la presencia de su primo, a lo cual Rose mira de Scorpius a Albus y de Albus a Scorpius unas 5 veces con la boca abierta, para luego cerrarla y sonreír- Oh…

-Oh que Weasley?- Dice Scorpius saliendo completamente para recibir un golpe de la chica en su brazo.

-No me digas Weasley! Sabes cuánto odio que andes tratándome por mi apellido cuando te he dicho millones de veces que me digas por mi nombre. Mis padres no pasaron meses pensando en cómo llamarme para que luego gente como tú que cree que el llamar a alguien por su nombre es como si se estuviesen relacionándose emocionalmente con esas personas.

-Aprovechando el discurso de mi prima, soy Lily. Un gusto de conocerte finalmente Scorpius.- La pequeña Potter no le ofrece la mano, sino que lo abraza. Abraza!. Scorpius mira a Rose y a Albus no sabiendo que hacer.

-Así es Lily, si no la abrazas de vuelta no te soltará. – Dice Albus saliendo del armario también y pasando por al lado del rubio.

-Rose…

-Solo abrázala Scorpius. – Responde la colorina caminando hacia su primo y dejando al rubio con la pequeña Potter atrás.

Rose Weasley se apoyó en la pared al frente de su primo, para hablarle pero a la vez para tener visión de Scorpius y Lily en caso de que caminaran hacia ellos mientras hablaba con su primo.

–Al estás raro, que pasó? – Rose le hablaba muy bajo cuando lo alcanza.

-Malfoy casi se da cuenta…-Susurra Albus mirando hacia atrás y fijándose como Scorpius aún no le devolvía el abrazo a Lily, si no que seguía congelado con los brazos cayendo a sus lados.

-Casi se da cuenta de que Al?- Pregunto con un deje de nerviosismo.

-Que sé, ya sabes….Legeremancia. –Dijo Albus casi en un susurró, con miedo a que su hermana y Scorpius estuviesen cerca. Rose se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida.

-Al…sabes que la Legeremancia es magia oscura y solo está permitida hoy en día para Aurores, si saben que sabes…

-Lo sé Rose.

-¿Aparte de mi quien más sabe Al? – Albus no podía evitar ver a Rose más preocupada de lo que se imaginaba.

-James…

-James?!

-Con alguien debía practicar no? – Albus responde con su sonrisa Slytherin, pero luego mira nuevamente a Scorpius y se pone serio. Rose le sigue la mirada.

-¿Pero cómo supo?..

-No lo sé Rosie…-Albus mira hacia atrás nuevamente y ve como finalmente Scorpius le pasa los brazos alrededor de Lily y la abraza de vuelta.

Albus no queriendo darle más vuelta al tema, cambia totalmente su semblante cuando los ve acercarse y le sonríe a su hermana.

-Lils se puede saber qué haces con Rosie caminando a estas horas hacia la torre de adivinación? –Rose mira a quien podría pasar más por su hermana que por la de Albus.

-Vamos a la fiesta obviamente.–Lily contesta rápidamente a su hermano para volver a fijar su vista en el rubio.- Score es cierto que el año pasado apuntaste 20 puntos en un solo partido de Quiddicht?

-Lily…

-Albus, no me vengas con el discurso de hermano mayor. James ya lo hizo. Iré, y si no me llevaban comenzaré a gritar aquí mismo.

-Seguro que tu hermana no era la que debía ir a Slytherin y tú a Gryffindor?

-A veces me pregunto lo mismo Malfoy. Ok, andando. Si algo te pasa Lily, diremos que es culpa de James, hecho?

-Hecho.

_**Ex Sala de Adivinación – 1:00 am**_

-Justo cuando salíamos del lago, el calamar agarro una de las piernas de Frank y a Fred no se le ocurrió nada mejor que lanzar el hechizo de mocos a un calamar. Imagínense! Mocos de calamar!, era como un volcán de mocos. Lado bueno, el calamar soltó a Frank, lado malo Frank tuvo que nadar en moco de calamar para poder llegar a la orilla.

James estaba sentado en lo que antes había sido el escritorio en la sala de adivinación, con sus dos mejores amigos a cada lado. Fred Weasley y Frank Longbottom, rodeados de muchos alumnos de diversas casas quienes reían del relato del mayor de los Potter. Quien con sus manos y sonidos recreaba toda la situación.

-Lo cual fue producto netamente de su falta de concentración en clases, dado que en 3er año nos enseñaron como ascender a una persona. Es bastante simplemente de hecho. "Asciendo" era todo lo que debían decir.

-Frank…ya estás hablando como un Ravenclaw.

-Soy un Ravenclaw.

-Y te encanta hacerte el listillo cada vez que puedes no?

-No es mi culpa que ustedes dos sean tan incompetentes.

-Auch! – James se lleva una mano al pecho, y todos siguen riendo. –Necesito una hidromiel para pasar este dolor!

James se coloca de pie y camina hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los bebestibles y se sirve un vaso de hidromiel, lo cual era uno de los peores tragos, dado su dulzor pasaba inadvertido el alcohol hasta que ya era muy tarde y la persona se sentía lo suficientemente mareada para saber que estaba ebria.

El pelinegro se fija que cierto rubio estaba apoyado en la mesa mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Malfoy! No te había visto en toda la noche, me alegra que Al te haya dado el mensaje.

Scorpius se gira hacia James, el único Potter que le faltaba toparse aquella noche.

-Potter déjame preguntarte algo, y espero que seas directo, cual es el afán tuyo y de tus hermanos de acercase a mí? Es que su padre nunca les dijo que se mantuvieran alejado de los Malfoy? Nunca escucharon de las historias de nuestros padres?

James se tomó todo el vaso al seco, para luego servirse otro.

-Veo que el alcohol te da agallas y te hace hablar Malfoy, muy bien.

-Yo no tomo Potter, ahora responde mi pregunta.- James levantó una ceja y miro si su hermano estaba por algún lugar. Al no verlo se giró quedando cara a cara con el rubio.

-Claro que hemos escuchado de la historia entre mi padre y el tuyo Malfoy. Pero mi padre y toda mi familia lucharon una guerra para que las personas no sean descalificadas por su sangre o de donde vienen. Sería bastante inconsecuente de nuestra parte criticarte por ser hijo de Mortifagos, cuando mi padre se sacrificó para evitar que cosas así ocurrieran.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos analizando al moreno.

-Ese es un pensamiento bastante…

-¿Lógico y racional? Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que Albus me dijo cuándo le pregunte porque buscaba ser tu amigo. Y le encontré la razón sabes?.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio. El mayor tenía un punto a su favor. Pero no porque tuviese razón, su padre dejaba de tenerla, por algo su padre le había advertido que se mantuviese alejado de los Potter. _¿no?_

-Albus también pone esa misma mirada cuando está pensando algo que lo descoloca, deja de pensar hoy y disfruta la fiesta Malfoy. Que mañana después del anuncio oficial del equipo de Quiddicht para el interescolar tenemos una entrevista con Rita Skeeter.

-¿Que tenemos qué?

-Entrevista. Con Rita a las 11:00 am. Supongo que Minerva olvido decírselos. Bueno ahora sabes, avísale a Al. Ahora me retiró que si no me equivoco Frank necesita alguien que lo salve de esa Hufflepuff.

James se fue con dos vasos de hidromiel haciendo irse con un simple movimiento de mano a la Hufflepuff, a lo cual Frank le agradeció y se unieron a Fred, a quien James le hizo un hechizo a los pies para que bailaran a una velocidad más rápida de la que humanamente podrían.

Luego de unos segundos, mucha gente se unió al baile de los forajidos, o así es como se hacían llamar. Scorpius levantó una ceja cuando se fijó que la caballera rubia de su mejor amiga estaba entre toda esa gente junto con Rose Weasley. Ambas reían, hasta que James se les acerca y le pasa uno de sus vasos a Amelia, quien para su sorpresa le sonrió de vuelta al pelinegro.

-Si tan solo tuviese mi cámara en estos momentos… -Sonríe Scorpius sabiendo que no dejaría pasar aquello y que mañana molestaría a su amiga hasta aburrirse.

-No encuentro a Albus por ningún lado. ¿Lo has visto Score?

Tyron aparece acompañado de Lily Potter, quien si bien no había bebido nada, estaba más prendida que muchos de los que estaban ahí. Al parecer la chica amaba bailar.

-Tyron, enserio me estas preguntando a mi donde esta Potter?

-Scorpius podrías por favor buscarlo? Si alguien fuera de acá lo ve, lo castigaran y no podemos arriesgarnos que lo expulsen. Toma esto te ayudará. – Lily Potter le entrega un roñoso pedazo de pergamino y arrastra a Tyron a la zona de baile.

-Potter!

-Confió en ti Score!

Scorpius por quinta vez ese día se queda congelado sin entender nada, que carajo significa eso de confió en ti?! El no era absolutamente la niñera de nadie y menos de un Potter.

Pero Lily tenía razón, Albus estaba al límite de su permanecía en Hogwarts dado sus comportamientos pasados, y si no se equivocaba había visto a Albus beber más de lo debido. De hecho la última vez que lo había visto, el ojiverde estaba apoyado a una muralla para evitar caerse.

Scorpius realmente quería el puesto de capitán el próximo año, y sabía que para poder obtenerlo tenía que ganar todas esas tontas competencias que James los obligo a participar. Y también sabía que si quería ganarlas, Albus era su única carta segura. No podía negar que el maldito Potter era sumamente inteligente.

Scorpius observo toda el aula, y si, definitivamente Albus no estaba ahí. Y al parecer los hermanos Potter habían externalizado oficialmente toda la preocupación de su hermano en él.

Suspiró. Bueno, al fin y al cabo el mismo ya se estaba aburriendo en la fiesta, por lo cual solo para quedar más tranquilo consigo mismo, fue que se autoconvecio que volvería a su sala común, y solo si encontraba a Potter en su camino, es que lo llevaría con él.

**Camino a la Torre de Huffepuff ( y NO a la de Slytherin) 1:43 am.**

Scorpius había tomado el camino más largo posible desde la sala de adivinación hacia su sala común, y no había rastro de Albus. Por lo cual decidió sacar el pergamino que Lily le había entregado.

Lo abrió. En blanco.

Lo dio vuelta. En Blanco.

Lo cerró y volvió a abrir. Nada.

Scorpius tomo su varita.

-"Aparecium" – Conjugo el hechizo para revelar escritos en tinta invisible, lo cual al parecer había tenido efecto porque palabras se comenzaron a formar en el pergamino.

_-El señor Colagusano presenta sus respetos y le sorprende saber cómo esto cayó en manos de un Malfoy y le recomienda devolvérselo a sus dueños. El señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo y le gustaría agregar que los Malfoy son idiotas. El señor Lunatico le desea al alumno Slytherin que tenga un buen día y que deje de ser tan arrogante. El señor Canuto quiere rescatar que siente la sangre Black en este Malfoy, y cree que es posible ayudarlo solo si Malfoy cuenta un chiste._

-Deben de estar bromeándome… Specialis Revelio. – Scorpius omitió totalmente las últimas palabras. Y al lanzar el nuevo hechizo más palabras comenzaron a salir. Esperaba por el propio bien de los Potter que ellos no tuviesen otro pergamino y estuviesen escribiendo todo aquello.

_-Esa clase de hechizos no funciona con nosotros joven hijo de mortifago. Cornamenta! No puedes tratar a un niño de mortifago. Lunático por eso dije hijo de mortifago…y no dije, olvídalo. Yo sigo esperando un chiste. _

Scorpius encontraba que todo eso era estúpido y estaba a punto de cerrar el pergamino y volver a su sala común cuando una frase le llama la atención.

_-Que creen que un Malfoy haría con nuestra información?. Por Merlín Colagusano no lo incentives!. A veces eres tan idiota como los Malfoy. Cornamenta, no molestes a colagusano, es Canuto quien entregaría la información por un chiste Alguien más lo siente? O soy solo yo quien cree que este Malfoy no tiene malas intenciones?. Lunático! Estas más loco que lo normal si crees eso._

-Reveliu Sempra! – Ya cansado Scorpius no puede evitar lanzar el único hechizo que aún le quedaba por ocupar, un hechizo que hasta entonces nunca había ocupado y no sabía si lo había practicado lo suficiente como para que funcionará.

-_Magia negra? Esta Malfoy utilizando magia negra con nosotros? Vieron que es un mortifago! Y Lunático creía que tenía buenas intenciones…No, no puedo evitarlo es como si me obligará a escribir el código… _

_No Cornamenta no lo hagas! _

_No puedo evitarlo Canuto! Tu endemoniada familia no puede hacer nada sin recurrir a la magia negra?!_

_Malfoy, haz ganado. _

_Tus intenciones son exactamente lo que buscamos…_

Scorpius sonrió, el hechizo revelaba cualquier cosa, palabras, letras, hasta el objeto mejor guardado. Pero lo que lo diferenciaba de otros hechizos es que en este al conjurarlo debías estar dispuesto a intercambiar algo.

_-Antes, sabes que tratos son tratos, dinos cuál es tu mayor miedo?_

-Decepcionar a mi padre…

_-Por Merlin que aburrido…Juras solemnemente que tus intenciones no son buenas?_

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas….idiotas.

Scorpius observo maravillado como todos los corredores del castillo comenzaban a aparecer en el pergamino y se dio cuenta que aquello que tenía en sus manos, era el mapa más completo que existiese de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo algo así había caído en las manos de Lily Potter? ¿Albus sabía de su existencia?

-Localice Albus Potter.- Scorpius apunta al mapa y ve como una luz verde sale de su varita y se mueve por el mapa hasta encontrar en nombre del mencionado, indicando un pasillo cercano a las cocinas, y no puede evitar ver como el nombre de "Lucy Weasley" estaba rondando muy cerca del pasillo que estaba Albus.

Pero Scorpius estaba más cerca que ella, y si se apuraba probablemente llegaría antes que la Weasley más desagradable que había conocido.

Scorpius corrió, corrió más rápido de lo que recordaba que podía hacerlo. Y vio a Albus sentado en una escalera tomando desde la misma botella whiskey de fuego. Volvió a mirar el mapa y Lucy se acercaba. Así que agarro a Albus de un brazo y lo arrastró con él.

-Potter, Potter como se entra a las cocinas? – Albus lo mira y estalla en risas.

-Cosquillas…

-Hablo enserio, Lucy Weasley viene, como demonios entramos a las cocinas?

-Cosquillas, a la pera, cosquillas. – Scorpius mira la pintura delante de él y muy a su pesar le hace caso a Albus, pero estaba en lo correcto, al hacerle cosquillas a la pera, la pintura daba paso a las cocinas. Entra rápidamente y deja caer a Albus en una silla.

Mira el mapa y ve como segundos después, Lucy pasa por afuera sin detenerse y sigue caminando hacia donde él sabe que esta la sala común de Gryffindor.

-En que estás pensando Potter al andar asi por los corredores, por Merlín, eres realmente un idiota

Dice Scorpius mientras sirve en un plato muchos carbohidratos que ayuden a absorber algo del alcohol que su compañero debiese tener en su cuerpo en esos momentos. Y se lo pasa a Albus. Quien mira el plato y con una mueca de asco lo deja a un lado y simplemente apoya su cabeza en la mesa.

-Que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer Malfoy? De hecho que me atrapen sería un alivio para ti.

-No me importa lo que hagas Potter, pero creo que a tu familia si le importa el hecho que hasta ahora ya has sido portada por ser el Hijo maldito con el nombre de Severus, el hijo traidor al ir a Slytherin, por ser el problemático, lo último que les falta es que ahora se enteren que aparte andas ebrio con 13 años.

-14 años Malfoy, hoy cumplo 14… y Rita es una puta.- Scorpius rió, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Potter decir una "groseria", iba a decir algo pero Albus levanta un dedo – Deberías dejarme acá, quizás McGonagall me encuentre y me envié a casa. Así te será más fácil no andar con Potters…

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Amelia. Mia me contó que tu evitas relacionarte conmigo solo porque tu padre te dijo que te mantuvieses alejado de mi…

-¿Hace cuánto sabes de eso, Potter?

-Un mes, más o menos. Pero no entiendo Malfoy, no entiendo porque nunca has querido ser mi amigo…Yo, yo no soy malo ¿sabes?

Scorpius se levantó y llamo a uno de los elfos y le dio una lista de ingrediente preguntándole si era posible conseguírselos. El elfo miró a Albus y luego a Scorpius.

-Por el amo Albus, Plety haría todo, Plety se encargará de traer todos estos ingredientes. – Dicho eso el elfo desapareció.

Albus miraba como Scorpius se movía de un lado para otro en la cocina, tratando con suma educación a los elfos mientras iba recolectando diferentes ingredientes, los cuales iba echando a un caldero y complementándolos con los que le pidió a Plety cuando apareció luego de unos minutos.

Albus camino afirmándose de la mesa y se sentó en el mesón justo al lado del caldero y veía como Scorpius seguía revolviendo y cada vez la pócima lucia más y más verde y espesa.

-¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí poca habilidad de reacción y mi escasa motivación para defenderme y trataras de envenenarme?

Scorpius que había sentido al ojiverde moverse hasta sentarse al frente de él, no le había dirigido la mirada hasta ahora, levantando una ceja, sonrió.

-¿Como que adivinas Potter? Y yo que creía que eras un idiota…- Albus le pego en el brazo tambaleándose para adelante. Scorpius tuvo que agarrarlo del pecho para que no perdiera el equilibrio y lo volvió a sentar, sorprendiéndose cuando Albus apoya su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

\- Que injusta es la vida no? Tengo mejores notas que tú, soy demasiado más agradable que tú, y definitivamente soy más talentoso que tú. Y aun así a ti te ofrecen el puesto de capitán.

Albus decía todo esto con un poco de dificultad, su lengua se quedaba enredada y hablaba muy bajito. Pero como seguía apoyado en el hombro de Scorpius, el rubio pudo escucharlo claramente.

-Como siempre, te equivocas Potter.

-¿Por qué?!

-Primero, no tienes mejores notas que yo. Solo te favorecen más por tu maldito apellido. Segundo, te frustras rápido, quieres que todo sea a tu manera, interrumpes, hablas demasiado, siempre quieres saberlo todo, hablas sin pensar y eres extremadamente desordenado. Lo cual me hace a mi mucho más agradable. En cuanto a lo talentoso, es mi idea o yo te vencí en mejor jugador el año pasado?

Como respuesta, Albus solo bufó, y levanto su cabeza quedando cara a cara con Scorpius. Levantó un dedo y apunto al pecho del rubio.

-Te reto a un duelo.

-No.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No. Tú estás ebrio. Y harás volar la cocina.

Scorpius volvió su atención al caldero, esta vez echando esencia de chocolate o lo cual Albus se pegó aún más al caldero y trató de meter la mano. Scorpius tuvo que pegarle en la mano para evitar que se quemara. Por Merlin que Albus no podía quedarse quieto, era como ver a un niño pequeño tratando de tocar todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-Explícame una cosa Malfoy… ¿Cómo sabes hacer la pócima para la ebriedad y resaca? – Scorpius se sorprendió que el ojiverde supiese exactamente la pócima que estaba preparando.

-¿Cómo sabes qué es eso y no un veneno que hará efecto mientras duermes y que hará que ya no puedas hacer magia nunca más?

-Porque me necesitas, a mí y a mi magia. –Scorpius bufó – ¿y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Porque sabes hacer esta pócima? Conozco los ingredientes que la componen, jamás me ha tomado el color que está tomando la tuya. Todo el mundo sabe lo difícil que es preparar una y sale muy cara comprarlas.

-Hago pócimas desde que tengo 3 años Potter. No es difícil, es práctica y la gente es mediocre y floja.

-¿Por qué?

-Merlín, ebrio eres aún más cargante. ¿Porque qué?

-Por qué haces pócimas desde los 3 años.

\- Mi padre me regaló un juego de pociones para una navidad.

-Tu padre es experto en pociones…

-Y Alquimia.

Albus levantó una ceja y se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos. Scorpius lo observó. El silencio repentino solo indicaba que el ojiverde estaba pensando.

-¿Ahora que Potter?

-¿Por qué sigues los pasos de tu padre? Es como si no te molestase el hecho que seas su copia, ni siquiera te molesta cuando te dicen que eres igual a él.

-¿Por qué habría de querer ser diferente a él?

Scorpius apaga el fuego y sirve una cucharada de la pócima en un tazón, el cual le entrega a Albus.

Albus observa la poción y levanta la vista a Scorpius y está abriendo la boca para hacer otra pregunta cuando Scorpius levanta un dedo indicando la taza.

-No te contestaré nada más hasta que no te tomes la pócima.

Entre todas las cosas que habían sucedido aquel día, la que más le sorprendió a Scorpius Malfoy, no fue el hecho que James Potter lo quisiese para entrenador del equipo de Quiddicht de Hogwarts, no era que tendría que participar en todas las pruebas en el torneo. Tampoco era que Lily Potter lo abrazará como si se tratase de un oso de felpa. No.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Scorpius, fue que Albus miró la taza en sus manos, y se tomó la pócima en un sorbo. Ni titubeo de su contenido. Simplemente confió y se la bebió. Scorpius no lo hubiese hecho de haber sido la situación al revés.

-Oh…Ya me siento mucho mejor. – Albus se colocó de pie estirando los brazos como si todo aquel tiempo hubiese estado en una posición extremadamente incomoda. - ¿Porque lo hiciste Malfoy?

\- Yo tampoco soy tan malo sabes? – Dice Scorpius haciendo referencia a lo que Albus habia dicho cuando recién llegaron a la cocina y se da vuelta dándole la espalda.

Se fija que en el mapa no haya alguien afuera, al darse cuenta que todos los pasillos hacia Slytherin están vacíos, se gira hacia Albus.

-Ah , y ahora me debes una.

Scorpius sonríe, y Albus se da cuenta que Scorpius es Slytherin. Porque al igual que él, él también hace cosa por el resto, y no le molesta, de hecho muchas veces disfruta ayudando. Pero siempre espera ganar algo de eso, aunque sea un favor pendiente. Nunca hacen nada solo porque sí.

Albus tenía aún muchas preguntas que hacerle a Scorpius, ¿Por qué lo fue a buscar? ¿Cómo lo encontró? ¿Ese era el mapa? ¿Su mapa? ¿Por qué lo ayudó?

Pero Albus conocía al rubio, a pesar de no ser amigos, el convivir en la misma habitación hace más de 2 años hace que uno conozca las mañas del otro. Y sabía que si insistía ahora iba a alejar al menor de los Malfoy y todos aquellos pasitos que había logrado avanzar aquella noche, se perderían. Así que prefirió callar y seguir al rubio hasta alcanzarlo y quitarle el mapa de sus manos.

Le divirtió ver como Scorpius colocaba esa mirada cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de una situación, el no tener el mapa en sus manos hacia que ahora debiese seguir a Albus, y estaba seguro Albus que Scorpius tenía mil dudas sobre el mapa.

No se equivocó, Scorpius estaba a punto de replicar, pero Albus fue quien esta vez levantó un dedo demandante.

-Cualquier pregunta que tengas, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. Ahora concentrémonos en llegar a la sala común vivos.

Scorpius asistió con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a caminar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. Hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su sala común, sanos y salvos.

Albus fue el primero en llegar a la habitación de los chicos de 3er año de Slytherin, fijándose que Tyron ya estaba durmiendo. Caminó hasta su cama, se sentó sacándose los zapatos esperando que Scorpius también se sentará en la suya.

Scorpius mira al menor de los Potter. Agradecido que Albus decidiera dejar cualquier conversación para el día siguiente. Se mete dentro de su cama y mira el techo. Realmente le molestaba como Albus siempre intentaba meterse en su vida, pero tenía que admitir que mal no le caía, de hecho el que supiese la poción que estaba haciendo le había hecho ganarse un par de puntos en la lista de Scorpius.

Dado que Scorpius valoraba a las personas inteligentes, y el maldito Potter le hacia el trabajo de odiarlo bastante más difícil si iba andar por ahí demostrando que no era un idiota.

Scorpius suspiró, e hizo una tregua consigo mismo. Intentaría, solo intentaría dejar de ignorar al pelinegro e intentaría ser más agradable. Pero cuando o como aun no lo decidía. Todo fuese por su puesto de capitán de Quiddicht. (o eso era lo que él quería hacerse creer).

-Feliz Cumpleaños Albus.

Dijo Scorpius dándole la espalda a Albus para quedar mirando hacia la puerta antes de quedarse dormido.

Por algún lado tenía que comenzar a poner en marcha su plan, y le pareció la frase adecuada para responder el agradecimiento de Albus. Pero la posición en la cual estaba Scorpius le impedía ver como el ojiverde sonreía genuinamente, una sonrisa que podría haber recibido años antes, si tan solo no hubiesen estado perdiendo el tiempo peleando por Merlín sabe que estupideces.

Pero Albus no era ningún tonto. Sabía que si quería hacer honor a su casa, tendría que sacar algún beneficio del hecho que Scorpius lo necesitase para obtener su puesto, y Albus sabía exactamente que quería del rubio y a este no le quedaría nada más que aceptar si no quería que Albus le boicoteara su futuro.

-Gracias Scorpius…por todo, pero especialmente por cuidarme esta noche.

Albus no espero respuesta y se giró sobre su brazo para quedar dándole la espalda a Scorpius y cerro lo ojos.

Sabía que si jugaba la carta de víctima, de sumiso, de tierno, las cosas le resultaban en bandeja, siempre obtenía lo que quería con aquellas tácticas.

Albus sonrió. Scorpius no sería la excepción.

**Fin capítulo 7.**


End file.
